Alphabet Challenge
by Clistare
Summary: Short stories for every letter of the alphabet. Pokeshipping, Contestshipping & Ikarishipping.
1. Air, Pokeshipping

**Clistare's Notes:** I honestly know that right now I should be completing the last paragraphs of the letter _'R'_. But in my opinion, I needed to fix the grammar and (if there are) spelling mistakes such as this. I'd be improving the next few letters until I wish, and hopefully I'd be able to post up the next chapter for the _Alphabet Challenge._ I solely decided that this will be my **top** priority for the next few months. If you'd like to make a request, I'll see what I can do.

**Chapter Rating:** T.

**Shipping: **Pokeshipping (Ash/Misty)

_No quote(s) for this chapter._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters that will be mentioned below.

* * *

**A-Air.**

Air. She needed it badly. She felt like the world was suffocating her until she couldn't let out a single breath. From this crowded room to the tight-hugging dress, she was most definitely uncomfortable. No matter what she tried to do—from drinking excessive water to loosening the outfit—she knew that she needed to get out of this party. Even if it was dedicated to her most recent success.

Making her way through the thick crowds of familiar and unfamiliar places, she trudged to the backyard of the estate. Nobody seemed to notice her obvious escape, as they had either been drinking too much champagne or didn't care about her at all. "Stupid sisters," she muttered quietly, so as not to be heard by the people nearby.

Sliding the doors to the side, she crept out of the ballroom as quiet as a mouse. She shouldn't be getting any attention.

Dashing to the gazebo while content with the concept that everyone was far too busy inside to notice, Misty let out her first breath of air.

"Ahh…" she sighed in content, breathing in the fresh air mixed with the salty sea water. It was what she had been waiting for the entire night. The quiet waves crashing on the jagged, unperfectly sculpted rocks and the shining full moon around the cloudless sky...it was very romantic, to say the least.

"Misty?" a voice interrupted her serene moment.

Freezing, she slightly turned around to wish it wasn't her ex-boyfriend again, going on his knees and begging like last time. If it _was _him, she knew that his only reasons of getting back with her were because of the fame and fortune she held in her hands. She was, after all, Misty Waterflower.

Letting out a smile of relief, she turned around once more to face the beautiful sea that she had always adored, even when she was very little. There were a few water pokemon jumping in air, roaring in the distance.

"It's beautiful isn't it, Ash? I can't believe I got this far...it almost feels like a perfect dream." Misty whispered, closing her eyes and enjoying the cool breeze tickling her cheeks and the wind tussling her hair.

"Yeah…" grinned Ash, standing beside her and holding her hand tightly. Misty craned her head to get a better look of her boyfriend, then let out another sincere smile.

"Aren't you supposed to be inside? It's your victory party and I feel kinda bad for what happened in mine…" he looked down onto their intertwined hands, blushing a deep red of crimson.

Misty giggled. "Aw, don't worry Ashy-boy. I'm sure you were just drunk—you _did _practically ignored me and made out with Angie."

"I said I was sorry a hundred times, Myst," Ash pouted playfully, nudging her on the shoulder. "After that I swore to you that I'd never drink again, right?"

She looked up and met his expressive, chocolate brown orbs. Misty winked and replied, "I trust you, Ash. You know I do."

With one forceful, but gentle push, she found herself sitting on the cement railing of the small gazebo. Misty scrunched her brows and cocked her head in confusion. "Ash...what's going on?"

"Misty…I'm not very good at these but…" but Misty lifted a palm to gesture that she wanted to speak.

"Don't tell me you're breaking up with me, Ash." she said warningly, but shivered, hoping to Arceus that he wasn't going to do what she thought he would do. His eyes widened as he shook his head to a definite 'no'.

"Of course not, Myst. Now, will you please let me finish?"

Nodding her head and hoping for the best, Misty braced herself as she clutched onto the rails, her knuckles almost turning white. With one close examination of Ash's face, Misty knew that he was anxious about something.

"I know you like romantic stuff but since I don't know how to do this, I'll make it quick and subtle. Misty Waterflower, will you—" he got down on one knee and opened a blue velvet-covered ring box. Contained inside the marvelous box was clearly an engagement ring, one he was graciously offering to her. "—marry me?"

And at the moment she nodded, she felt like she needed more air again.

* * *

**Clistare's Notes:** I know I didn't do much editing for this one, but I couldn't replace some words without grasping the true concept of their relationship. I don't know what pushed me into wanting to make this better, but I guess as I've read my old writing style and compared it to mine now, I feel sort of disappointed that I had not given it much effort as I do now. Reviews are very much appreciated, but if you don't want to tell me what you think about this, then I'm quite contented that you gave it much time to read.

_-Marie-_


	2. Black, Contestshipping

**Clistare's Notes:** Well, I guess I don't really need to say much, for if you have unaswered questions, you may want to read first. As for the rules, it's the same as usual: I accept reviews in any forms except flames. I think that flames are the rudest way of pointing out a person's mistake. But hey, if you like flaming people, don't let me get in your way. People share different opinions and I'd like to stick to mine.

**Chapter Rating:** T. _(Angst.)_

**Shipping: **Contestshipping. _(Drew/May)_

_"Because I have loved life, I shall have no sorrow to die."  
_-Amelia Burr.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters that will be mentioned below. Nor do I own the quote you may read above.

* * *

**B-Black.**

Black. It felt like her world was covered in nothing but darkness. She had been feeling pain for quite some time and it had been an excruciating experience she had never felt in her life. Her world even felt like exploding and disappearing in thin air.

And despite the horrible sadness she knew she would face, somehow, she felt that it would be best if that happened.

She knew her loved ones were waiting for her eyes to open; but it seemed close to impossible. She didn't want to feel any more pain. She wanted to be free from all her sorrow. She knew it was entirely selfish of her, because May very well knew that people were going to grieve about her death – consider it an instinct. But she knew that someone was calling to her, someone she had never met, yet knew them all her life. She had to succumb to death.

Even if she was going to break Drew's precious heart…

He was waiting for her outside of this darkness, she knew that. And he was waiting for her to show any signs of movement.

If she could, she would. But she knew it was best if she shouldn't.

;;;;;;

"Don't, May. Please, please wake up!" Drew pleaded, carefully patting May's shoulder. No movement whatsoever.

Tears were threatening to pour from his eyes, but he seemed awfully determined not to let them. From the corner of his tearful eyes, Drew could see Misty looking silently down at May, grief written across her face. The redhead's façade not to show any weakness was failing, much like Dawn's display.

After giving her another slight push, not receiving any response, Drew sank to his knees and sobbed loudly – it was so shrill that people in the hallway would surely hear of it. But the coordinator didn't care.

Drew knew that his selfishness had once again taken the better of him. If May did wake up, her chance of survival was slim. And moreover, she would suffer from the bitter pain of leukemia.

If it wasn't hard enough on her, the doctors clearly instructed him not to reveal to her what was happening. He understood that they wanted May to live a life of carefree happiness, and even if they knew she deserved to know, May would most likely waste her remaining time moping around.

He could vaguely remember those times where she would cry hysterics on his shoulder, asking him what was wrong with her and why she was feeling so much aching. The only things Drew could answer her by were soothing words and romantic gestures.

"I'm truly sorry. We couldn't do anymore. May has…moved on…" her doctor explained, his face etched with shame and understandable grief.

The room was silent. Nobody could accept the fact that their dear old vibrant May had left earth. The only sounds that broke the tension were Misty, Caroline and Dawn's deafening howls.

Quietly standing up, Drew covered his dripping tears with his spiky green hair. The pain was too unbearable. He couldn't take it anymore.

He felt soft skin on his shoulder and he turned to look at Misty. Truthfully, she was very pretty, but in a case like this he didn't even dare to look in her eyes. It just reminded her of May's.

"Drew…I-I-I'm so sorry…" she whispered, leaning on his shoulder for comfort. Breaking down into sobs, he gladly accepted her comfort and they both shared equal grief, for the loss of someone very important in their hearts.

;;;;;;

Drew felt like his world was going to blast. There was she, his girlfriend of five years, lying down in a beautifully engraved casket. They were lowering her down into the soil, while she clutched a red rose in her hands.

If only he had told her earlier than expected…if he weren't such a coward then they'd have spent more time together.

Again, Misty's hand rested on Drew's shoulder for consultation. He placed her hand over his, not taking his gaze away from his girlfriend. He took a closer inspection and shockingly, she was smiling.

Not really the smile of joy she usually had, but the gracious smile forming on her lips.

With everyone passing by him giving comfort, Drew wouldn't take his eyes off of his girlfriend. But he knew he had to, for they needed to keep her body beneath the soil.

Norman and Caroline were on the eastern side of the casket, pouring their hearts out to their baby girl. Drew noticed that they weren't tearing up badly. But he actually knew the reason why – even though they'd never mention it to him.

It was because they believed that May was to go to a wondrous place, where she'll feel anything but hurt.

He wished he could believe the same thing, even just for a second.

But somehow, he couldn't bring himself to it.

"I'll miss her too…" Dawn choked out to Misty, while they both took a good look at May before she'd leave. Ash placed a hand on Misty's shoulder, causing her to look up with gloomy eyes.

"I know what you feel, Myst. I'm going to miss her lots too." He kneeled gently beside her, wrapping his arms around her tiny, shaking body.

"Goodbye, May…I'm going to miss you so much. I hope we see each other again." The redhead whispered, dropping the white rose and standing up.

Misty noticed Drew was looking at the casket emptily. With his eyes directed to May's pretty face, and his hands on his pocket, he seemed like he wasn't even in a funeral.

Walking up to her best friend's boyfriend, she offered a pacifying smile at him. His gaze directed from May to his 'older sister' – as he liked to refer to her as.

"Don't worry, Drew. I know she loves you very much. She told me a lot of times—more than you can ever imagine." Then her gaze landed to May again, as she winked at her.

The throbbing of his heart eased, but only a bit.

He knew his selfishness of wanting her here was getting to him again. If she was here, he would have to see her suffer again and again. That caused him to suffer as well.

Turning his back on the neatly-soiled burial, he walked back to his car and sorrowfully drove home.

;;;;;;

He was endlessly crying. His tears just wouldn't stop streaming down his face. Drew Hayden felt like his world was breaking down. He lied down on his couch, the red rose-scented pillow full of tears.

He could remember her voice, nagging him to buy those pillows.

'Aw c'mon, Drew! You always give me roses—why don't we buy these?' and, she obviously won. It wasn't like he could resist her anyways.

Before he could notice, he was falling asleep.

May's spirit sauntered up to her boyfriend. She wiped a few tears off of his face, stirring him in his sleep. She giggled. He can be such a real cutie at times.

Looking around for a pen and paper, May started to write. She knew she had little time, He told her so.

_Drew,_

_Hey Drew! It's me, May. Don't get scared, okay? God gave me a few minutes to write you something. I guess that He must see our hard connection. Anyways, I'm up here in a beautiful place full of Pokemon! There were trillions of cute ones too! And God said that I could borrow some of them for a while. He really does love everyone, doesn't He, Drew?_

_Oh yeah, I heard Misty talk earlier. She was right, you know? Remember that slumber party we had last week? Well, I kept on telling her about you._

_She would usually (sarcastically) complain and roll her eyes, telling me we should get married. Now, I now you were going to propose to me during Ash and Misty's wedding, you little sneak, but don't get me wrong—I was excited when I found out._

_I also got some of my stuff, okay? I hope you don't mind me going inside our house to get some things._

_And Drew…I know I don't usually say this as much as I want to but…I love you. So much you can't even describe it in words._

_Don't worry, relationships take time and you weren't that cowardice when you told me that you loved me. I thought it was very brave of you for doing so._

_I'm going to miss you soooo badly that I'll try to visit as many times as I can (If I'm ever allowed to.)._

_Please live your life as best as you can. Even without me watching over you at times when you try and kill yourself. Kidding! I only have a minute left, Drew! Anyways, remember that I love you so much. Goodbye! I love you, forever and always!_

_-May_

Before she left him, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. With no more words or gestures done or said, May's spirit started disappearing into thin air.

;;;;;;

Drew was into tears once he read the letter. He even felt like he heard May's voice talking to him while he was reading it. Clutching the letter to his heart, he gave a small whimper and dried his tears. He suddenly felt a cool breeze of air passing him by. He knew that May's spirit would watch over him…even when she wasn't here… because she promised that a long time ago.

And he knew May never breaks promises – especially to him.

* * *

**Clistare's Notes: **I didn't do much editing to this one, but I fixed up the dialogue and the sentences to make the idea clearer. If you do review, then I thank you in advance and I will try to PM you a reply if I ever get the chance. If you've read this story and liked it or not, I sincerely thank you still for taking your time into reading my works. I highly appreciate it. I accept all kinds of reviews, but please, **do not flame** me.

_-Marie-_


	3. Chocolate, Pokeshipping

**Clistare's Notes: **Okay, I'm pretty much fine with the pacing of this story, but if you haven't noticed, I edited some parts. I'm positive that I will edit _Desire_ when I can. I'm sleepy right now so I don't know if I'll still have the energy to do so. Anyways, I hope that you'll enjoy this, even if I had not changed it that much. Oh, reviews are appreciated, flames will be extinguished.

**Chapter Rating:** T.

**Shipping: **Pokeshipping. (Ash/Misty)

_"I could give up chocolate but I'm not a quitter."  
-_Author Unknown.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters that will be mentioned below. Nor do I own the quote you may read above.

* * *

**C-Chocolate**

Honestly, nobody could ever match up to the delectable goodness she was bestowing on her very hands. The sweet started melting in her mouth, while she moaned in satisfaction. Chocolates were what she referred to as, 'edible heaven'.

However, no matter what you do or say, nothing will absolutely stop her from popping _these _babies in her mouth.

"Mist, c'mon. You'll get diabetes if you keep on eating chocolate." Whined Ash from below the tree. Truth to be told, he just didn't want her to devour every single bit of chocolate—which he was sure she would do. Misty was known to be extra selfish when she had something as sweet as that in her possession.

She stuck her chocolate-covered tongue out, indicating she barely cared. "Ash Ketchum," she asked coyly from atop a tree branch she sat on. "Are you implying that I'm old?"

"What? O-of course not! I'm just…worried that you'd get fat and all…" he whispered the last part, averting his eyes to the ground. She laughed hard, remembering to treasure his priceless looking face forever. Although he stood firm on the ground, she was sure he could and would quit his annoying whining with a little extra fuel added. It was one of his traits that she admired - his energetic side.

"Then you're scared about your image?" she asked, plopping another small square of the delicious chocolate.

"Huh?"

"I meant," Misty said, carefully jumping down the tree and standing inches below him. "That you're scared people will think of you as 'Pokemon Master, dating the_ fattest woman alive_' is that it?"

He stood flustered, gulping down the bump in his dry throat. He had absolutely no comeback for that—and he knew if he had said the wrong words…well, let's just say he's going to be in bed for the next few months trying to recover from 'accidental' bruises. Ash knew that when you dared to insult the fiery redhead, things would not turn out well in your part.

"Course not! You're gorgeous even when you are fat! I'm just…well…y'know…I..." Ash trailed off, his mouth closing instantly before he could produce any more words.

"I know…what?"

He started sweating, the beads pouring down his skin. He knew trying to get chocolates from Misty was next to impossible. She was keen on keeping them for herself, and Misty was very stubborn when it came to her decisions. Though he admired her for sticking up for what she believed in, sometimes, it can be a real pain in the ass. Perhaps...he could use his Ketchum charm? Yes, Ash was sure as hell that that strategy could very well work.

Gulping a huge amount of nervousness then wiping his sweaty palms on the sleeves of his shirt, Ash took a confident step forward and plastered on his winning smile that would make his fan-girls faint.

Well of course, Misty _wasn't_ a fan-girl…anymore.

He smirked down at her, and placed his hand on her waist while the other played with her beautiful, wavy shoulder-length hair. Oh, he was enjoying this!

"W-What on earth?" she whispered, flummoxed. Most of the time, Ash had never made the advancements on their relationships. Sure, they had kissed more than once, but still…he was _never _the one to flirt. And she knew that very well from experience.

Despite the fact that she had known his full intentions, she couldn't help but feel the burn in her cheeks as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and continued playing with her locks.

Misty had never noticed he was gently pushing her towards the tree bunk, in which she did afterwards. Her entire face was covered in embarrassment, her cheeks warming up to a more scarlet color. "S-Stop, Ash…Y-you can have c-chocolates…I don't mind a-anymore!"

Instead of backing down and claiming his wonderful prize, he continued smirking and leaning down. No less than ten seconds, their mouths were only inches away.

Misty could swear she could feel his warm breath tickling her cheeks, the burning sensation coming back again. They had only started dating a few days ago…and…she wasn't very forward about kissing either.

Idiot, her mind scolded her, you have been waiting for seven years, and so has he. Take the advantage; you can do it, Misty! Her mind continued to scold her, as if she had been taking orders from it a long time ago. His face was so close, his lips touched the tips of hers, causing her to inwardly hyperventilate.

"C-C'mon, A-Ash…N-No more games…I don't like where this is going." she blurted, averting her eyes to the side. His palms leaned against the tree on either side of her face, trapping her from any movement. She was unable to make a rapid escape.

"Who said anything about games, Myst?" he was too caught up in his plan, and he suddenly felt uncontrollable. Was it her beauty that caught him? Or was it just the sweet sensation of the chocolate, coming from her rapid breathing? Either way, he loved the feeling in his stomach.

He pressed his lips against her chocolate-covered ones, as he swiftly moved his tongue around her mouth.

Burning red, Misty was completely off-guard. She hadn't thought he would be so…sophisticated and forward on their relationship. But nonetheless, she was pretty much enjoying their make-out session.

Ash felt like it was a win-win situation, even if there was a mallet coming afterwards. True, he wanted ever so much to taste the chocolate from Sinnoh, where it's known to be the best. But now, he hadn't even noticed the chocolate within her mouth was entering his.

And besides, he thought, this is the first time I've done this with the most beautiful girl in the universe.

;;;;;;

Delia watched wearily through the kitchen window.

Although she had approved 100% about their relationship, and was finally happy her baby boy could have a possibility of getting married, she felt discomfort.

There was he, her little baby boy, making out with his best friend on the tree.

Even though she loved Misty like her daughter, she still felt the weariness whenever they would kiss each other on the cheek goodbye. She just wasn't used to their display of affection since Ash had never dated anyone before.

Delia could see as clear as ice that she was indeed turning a red color. She couldn't blame Misty, Ash wasn't usually like this.

;;;;;;

Her heart sternly pounded inside of her, feeling like it would just blow up.

Misty had never expected this…especially from Ash Ketchum. What made her _so _uncomfortable was that Delia and Brock were peeping through the window, watching the very scene with amused expressions on each of their faces. Five minutes ago she had wanted to pull away, but somehow she was trapped and couldn't move.

Her cheeks turned a deeper shade of scarlet, as he finally pulled away and leaned his forehead on hers. He too was panting heavily, for the need of air.

Their relationship had obviously taken one big step. When they had first started dating, the two were pretty much uncomfortable with the thought of holding hands in public, or even kissing when they were alone. But, all because of Dawn's chocolates, Misty knew that in the future, things would be better for them as they had taken a big step forward.

And Ash couldn't have said anymore, as he smirked, leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

**Clistare's Notes:** Hm, not one of my favorite works but I'm satisfied with how it turned out. The entire concept wasn't changed and though it seemed a bit rushed, I hope you're content with all the hardwork I put up for this. Anyways, like it said above, reviews will be kindly accepted and as for flames, well, they aren't accepted.

_-Marie-_


	4. Desire, Contestshipping

**Clistare's Notes:** Strangely, I found this chapter really difficult to rewrite. It was like every time I tried to change a sentence, the concept gets totally mixed up. So I've decided to not edit it as much as the others and probably just fix the grammar/spelling misakes I've noticed here. Reviews are appreciated, flames are stupid. Enough said.

**Chapter Rating:** T for safety.

**Shipping:** Contestshipping. (Drew/May)

_"If you greatly desire something, have the guts to stake everything on obtaining it."  
-_Brendan Francis.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters that will be mentioned below. Nor do I own the quote you may read above.

* * *

**D- Desire**

Although he loved her dearly, he couldn't help but think that she was too pushy. Drew loved her with all his heart, and would just about give anything to be with her, hold her hand and kiss her.

But at times, he would think otherwise.

Don't get him wrong, he was irrevocably in love with May, but she occasionally she would boss him around to do her chores and her necessities. It drove him crazy at times to even think of doing what she'd ask.

In less than 4 words, she was bossy.

Most of the time, she would get him to do the grocery. When he refused, she would cynically whack him with her mallet—which resulted to an agonizing week in bed. And to make it worse, she'd feel bad about it and May would cook him a seemingly inedible dish, involuntarily shoving it in his throat. Most of the time, he struggles to puke in the bathroom without May overhearing it.

But, with all that inedible food thrown into his mouth, he really wouldn't blame himself.

At times, she would take him shopping.

May had surely a lot of friends, ranging from Misty to Zoey. But she always complained that Misty was busy with her and Ash's wedding planning and Zoey would be busy with Kenny dating. Dawn was way too busy going on a trip around Sinnoh to even bother coming to Hoenn.

He obviously had quite a large number of friends as well, but as they were all seemingly busy with their girlfriends, he really had no excuse.

If he lied, she would find out. If he ran away, she would most definitely notice.

So, there was obviously no escaping the wrath of his girlfriend, May.

She could be undoubtedly sweet at most times, but at other times her mood changes in an instant. For instance, she told Drew to wipe the dishes in a clockwise motion, and so he followed. The next minute he found himself being screamed at, that his cleaning should be counterclockwise.

Most men would probably have given her up by now, but Drew was definitely different. He would never forget the occasions from the day they met, to their anniversary, he would always be there and celebrate it with her. Not that he had a choice or anything.

Drew pondered deeply into his thoughts, his eyes wandering and surveying the little living room. May was to arrive from work in a few minutes.

Drew was obviously dressed for the special occasion. But this time, May hadn't known or gushed about it for weeks because it was a surprise.

Although he partially knew what she was going to reply, he was still a nervous wreck. It wasn't everyday you were to ask your girlfriend an important question…which will surely change your lives…

"I'm home." A voice echoed through the halls of Drew's home. Immediately and robotically, he stood up. His feet seemed to be instructing themselves to move towards the doorway.

"Hey, sweetie." he nervously said, giving her and equally nervous kiss. May noticed this, and was perplexed. It wasn't like Drew to be so timid and shy. He was the total opposite. She opened her mouth to do some protesting, but since Drew was dragging her into the living room, she really had no choice.

;;;;;;

Crossing her arms, she ignored him for the twentieth time that evening. May was exuberant. She was well excited for what was to come, but she couldn't help but ignore him. Coming home from a hectic day at work, being dragged and forced by your boyfriend to dress up in an ultra-tight dress wasn't any girls dream, that's for sure.

One thing she did notice was that he was fiddling with the table sheets and pursuing her in small talk.  
"How's the...w-weather?" Drew stammered, his sweat dripping down his forehead.

The guests at 'De Francia', one of the world's most expensive restaurants, looked at him confused. Everyone wondered to why the Grand Festival Champion was so nervous, as to sweating in public.

May looked at him in disbelief. Surely she hadn't heard him say that...did she? Oh goodness, she hoped not. Because that was one of the worst lines any date could say.

May was urging to give him one big slapping, but she had kept it in for so long. She didn't want him to know what she was hiding from him. She just wasn't prepared.

;;;;;;

Both strolled down Petalburg Park, absorbing the eerie silence washing among them. Drew had been hopeful for this moment, but at the same time he wanted to back down. But he knew he couldn't, since he had told May that there was something they needed to talk about. May's reply was rather...hesitant. At first, she was shooting him so many questions. And, he obviously answered 'no' to all of them.

Something seemed to slip out of May, causing her to cover her mouth. When he asked what the problem was, she just waved a hand and started a tantrum.

Drew had one of his hands intertwined with May's, and the other on his pocket, fingering the black velvet box.  
_You can do it Drew...Face it, you're gonna have to do it otherwise...Now or never..._

"Drew?" May looked up at her boyfriend, who was gazing at the tree intently. They had both stopped and sat at the park bench, taking a comfortable seat against the hard, green metal. Gulping again, he released all his nervousness by stammering compliments at her.

"Really, Drew. What in the world is going on?" May pressed, standing up and unconsciously rubbing her stomach.

He suddenly desired a good slapping. Although it would pretty much ache all week, he would do anything just to get himself out of this situation. But, seeing as it isn't going to change anything, he placed his hands on May's shoulders and gently pushed her down the cold bench again. Kneeling down, his knees felt like failing him, which will result to his fall.

May gasped.

Drew waited for her reply, but he wasn't recieveing any. He felt like breaking down to cry. She had refused his proposal. Standing up, he lowered his head and tried to keep the tears inside.

"Well...? What are you waiting for?" May rolled her eyes, unoblivious to the forgotten lines.

He felt like smacking himself. He absolutely knew that asking Ash for marriage advise was stupid. He had done the first step, which was take her to the most romantic place he could think. So, Drew did. The next step was to kneel down unexpectedly. Done. And the 'last' step was to show her the ring. He hadn't told him anything about asking!

Drew felt oddly stupid. He would probably get Ash later on for making him embarrassed at the spectators.

Clearing his throat, he tried and managed to get the words out, "Will you marry me?"

And, as she threw her arms around him, he couldn't help but feel only one thing.

He desired...to kill Ash later.

* * *

**Clistare's Notes:** I then realized how horribly written this was before. This wasn't really one of my favorite pieces of work but...eh. The last line made me laugh. I wrote this such a long time ago that I didn't even know about it. Anyways, reviews are loved, flames are hated.

_-Marie-_


	5. Everyday, Ikarishipping

**Clistare's Note: **This chapter focuses more on Dawn and Misty. This is not one-sided Ikarishipping, though, I assure you that. Before I edited this, I noticed that this was one of my 'old sorta-decent' works, but I still edited every single paragraph. I think.

**Chapter Rating:** K+

**Shipping:** Ikarishipping. (Paul/Dawn)

_Everyday, of our lives, wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight._  
-High School Musical 2 'Everyday'.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters that will be mentioned below. Nor do I own the song line you may read above.

* * *

**E-Everyday**

**Tip. Tap. Tip. Tap.**

The rain seemed to endlessly pour, tapping the glassed window and reeling a girl away from her train of thoughts. Dawn exhaled much noisily. She didn't know what was ruining her mood today. Perhaps it was the rain, always distracting her from her thoughts.

_Or maybe because…_

Dawn shook her head indignantly. She would certainly not admit to herself that she was thinking of that purple-haired, emotionless freak who didn't care a thing about her.

Dawn knew chances of both of them ever getting together were impossible. He barely cared about anything or anyone, namely his Pokemon. If he didn't care about them why in the world would he care about _her_?

Moreover, she was the exact opposite of Paul. He always acted so lonely and dark and she always had friends, always laughing along with her.

So why…why is it that she even fell for him?

_No! She didn't like him! No! No! NO!_

Dawn was now pounding the windowsill in her effort to release the pain building inside of her.

"Dawn?" A soft voice whispered. "What in the world are you doing?" Dawn shakily turned around, lowering her head.

Misty was dressed in a beautiful white gown and black pumps. Her hair was in an elegant bun and atop her head stood a beautiful real-diamond studded tiara.

Beautiful, Dawn thought grumbly, unlike me.

Misty took a seat beside Dawn and placed a comforting arm over her shoulder. She flinched in response, since her arm was shaking with pain. "Just thinking…"

"About?"

"About—" Dawn was about to spill something about contests, losing to May in particular, but was cut off by Misty's palm.

"Wait, wait. Can I guess? But you have to promise me something." Misty said, lowering her hand down.

"What?"

"You won't lie to me. One guess, I promise."

Dawn decided to play along with Misty's 'game'. It wasn't like she was going to lose anything. Besides, Dawn thought, Misty doesn't know about Paul.

"Hmm…," Misty said, rubbing both sides of her forehead to emphasize her 'thinking'. "Is it about this particular purple-haired guy who Ash seems to hate?"

Dawn, surprised, nodded her head in defeat. She had promised that she wouldn't lie, and she would certainly not lie to her new friend. She slouched, somehow feeling a little better it got out of her chest. Misty seemed to be a very good comforter.

Seeing the distraught coordinator just made Misty a little helpless. But, seeing as she was a little of help, she decided to play along.

"If you love him, you better tell him." Misty whispered making extra sure that nobody had heard her.

"I can't, Misty! It's hard! I don't even know why I fell for him in the first place. He's so ignorant and stubborn, and he's always teasing me!" Dawn exaggerated with the word 'always'. Misty howled in response. "You know, you sounded like me before I ever confessed."

"Confessed? Oh! You're love for Ash, right?"

Even though she was engaged for a month, Misty felt the blush rise up her cheeks. It wasn't everyday you hear this from a girl two years younger than you. "Yeah. Ash always called me scrawny, and at first he was always asking me to leave. But falling in love with a guy has a huge effect on you."

Dawn sighed once more. Okay, so she had something in common with an engaged couple, so what? She certainly didn't get the point.

Misty awaited to hear a response of gratitude but seeing as she didn't even hear Dawn utter a single word, she mentally smacked herself. She and Dawn were alike in so many aspects it was scary.

"Fine. Let's make it fast and simple," Misty started, getting Dawn's attention. "Ash teased me endlessly and I naturally teased him back. And here we are, in our engagement dinner about to announce that we're getting married. We teased each other because we were hiding feelings. Even Nurse Joy, Brock, Tracey and many others had said it was true that 'two people fight because they love each other.' Get the picture, Dawn?"

Dawn had been silent. It wasn't like she could say anything to alter the theory. She sighed in response, faked a smile and turned again to the window.

"And I know you think about him everyday," Got Dawn's attention once more. "Because…when Ash left for Hoenn, I thought about him every single minute. It wasn't easy, and I even wondered how in the world I got through without him. But that's life, Dawn. And you can't fight it back. It's inevitable"

With that, Misty stood up, turned around and walked out. But before she could turn the knob, Ash came bursting in.

"Misty, where were you? I was so worried." He pressed, wrapping his arms around her waist. Misty could perceive that Dawn was taking a quick glimpse on the couple hugging, so she wasted no time in carefully pushing her fiancé out.

Shrugging, he just turned and smiled cheerily at Dawn.

Suddenly, it clicked in Dawn's mind. She'd finally absorbed Misty's words in.

As Misty took hold of Ash's hand, both walked out the glassed door…

"Wait!" Dawn stood, walking towards the couple.

Misty turned around with a smile on her face. It obviously worked with Dawn, considering it worked on her. "Thanks, Misty. I knew you were awesome." With that, Dawn gave Misty a hug and grinned.

Ash, confused, just walked out with his hands on his pockets, muttering: "Women."

Dawn was certainly thankful for her advice, and she would tell herself her realization, even though it meant hurting herself…

_Everyday._

* * *

**Clistare's Notes:** So maybe I exaggerated on the editing every single paragraph. Boo me. Reviews are loved, flames are hated.

_-Marie-_


	6. Feeling, Ikarishipping

**Clistare's Notes:** Like I said before. This is probably the strangest chapter I have ever written, in my opinion. Although I don't plan to change much of it.

**Chapter Rating:** K+ (Mild swearing)

**Shipping:** Ikarishipping. (Paul/Dawn)

_No quote(s) for this chapter._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters that will be mentioned below.

* * *

**F-Feeling**

Dawn's demeanor had instantly altered. One minute, she was sulking down in the corner of a room and the next she was mingling with anybody she laid her eyes on.

This was genuinely remarked by Paul.

Sitting on a round table, his fingers twisting around an opal necklace, he watched Dawn giggle along with some other guys. Guys he didn't know of. Surely his Troublesome would be alright…wait, wait, wait..._HIS?_

Feelings renewed, mind swirling, Paul had no clue why he was acting so strange. Sure Dawn _was _pretty and he wouldn't forget talented, but that's all there is to it, right?

But being known as the 'Stubborn Paul' he would definitely never admit that to himself. Although he would admit that he had this soaring feeling whenever she would talk to him—even if she was screaming or arguing with him.

Somehow, she had affected him unlike all his fan-girls. Paul surely didn't know what the hell was going on, but he can conclude two things.

_He hated it…but embraced it at the same time. _

That feeling he gets when his stomach feels like it was twisting knots whenever she smiled at him…whenever they made eye contact and kept it locked for a few good minutes. That rising feeling whenever she giggled or laughed even when she screamed, it felt so heavenly.

How did he feel this? Well, she was coming straight at him…walking with a smile.

_Stupid_, _stupid _Dawn and this _stupid _feeling all good for nothing but _stupidity_…

"Paul! I never expected you'd be invited." Dawn greeted, her eyes shining. Paul tried to keep his 'cool' and decided to play along with his usual act, the act of Troublesome.

"What do you want, Troublesome?" he crossed his arms, in an attempt to annoy her. She seemed mildly confused at first, but then her features changed in an instant.

"Well, I just wanted to check up on you, emotionless freak!" she screamed, getting everyone's attention.

They all stared at the bickering pair, their eyes blinking rapidly. Most importantly, Misty gave one of her oh-no-this-isn't-happening looks, which Dawn didn't take notice of.

"Just leave me alone. Really, why do I waste my time on you?"

Dawn pondered for a good comeback, until her mind clicked on something. She smirked evilly, one Paul surely caught, along with everyone else. She had wanted to do this for a long time.

Leaning closer, Dawn leveled their eyes while her face firmly fixed a few inches away from his. Although she was burning heavily inside, she wouldn't show it. Not now, not ever.

"You like me, that's why, idiot."

Paul hesitated, sweat dripping on the sides of his head. He didn't know Dawn could ever be so confident, as to he couldn't in a situation like this.

He gulped down the nervousness forming in his throat, but it seemed harder than usual. Damn, Dawn was **good**.

"Well…uh…I uh…well…Troublesome…you got it wrong!" he flinched knowing stammering the words out would probably give away half his secret.

Dawn was grinning goofily. She had just gotten the secret out of him and she succeeded in keeping her blush away. Paul's attitude changed in an instant. Now he was vulnerable as a pidgeot in a cave of ursarings.

As soon as the whole room was silenced by Dawn's outburst, Misty decided to speak up, "Well, that was a really nice performance, Dawn… but Brock has a few things to say…am I right, Brock?" Misty gritted the last part, while Dawn nervously chuckled.

Brock looked over at Misty, with eyes of confusion. She gestured him to move onto the stage and whispered something in his ear. Brock immediately rushed towards the stage and started dancing his Spanish dance.

;;;;;;

Ash, in the corner, smacked his head. Asking Brock for advice was bad enough, but asking him for a favor was probably the worst thing imaginable.

"Ash." Someone greeted a somewhat sickly tone in his voice. Swirling around, he was met by the flaring eyes of Drew and the chuckling face of May.

"Hey, guys! What took you so long? You're about…2 hours late."

Drew didn't reply as he whispered something in May's eyes. Firstly, she groaned and then the next, she secretly passed something heavy onto his hands, which were clasped behind his back. May quickly ran out, giggling as much as a girl could, and stopped to hug Misty.

Drew lifted a mallet, one heavy mallet and smirked evilly at Ash.

"What'd I do?" Ash cowered down, placing his arms crossed across his face.

"Well, first of all, Ashy-boy," Drew smirked while Ash twitched at the nickname. "Thanks to _your_ advice, I didn't only ask May for her hand, but I also embarrassed myself in front of thousands of people!"

With that, Drew chased Ash around, holding the mallet up in the air while Ash screamed and called for his guards…helplessly screaming and catching everyone's attention.

;;;;;;

Paul glared angrily at Dawn. He had just shown his most vulnerable side to everyone and embarrassed himself at the same time. He stood up, stomping his foot with a red face and walked towards the punch table.

But music started playing and the lights dimmed. He was just in the center of the dance floor, trying to reach for a refreshing drink.

"Paul, you need a partner?" someone screamed in the crowd, as they pushed Dawn towards him. Both stood in front of each other, their cheeks pinker than ever. Dawn was nervously twisting a strand of her navy blue hair and Paul was fingering the opal necklace inside his pocket.

"Rules say you have to dance once you're in the dance floor with music playing. Am I right, Myst?" Brock said, a sly tone in his voice, gesturing to Paul and Dawn with a wink.

"Either that or I'd have to pair you both up with someone of the same gender."

Paul snaked his arm around Dawn's waist immediately. He knew girls dancing with each other weren't a problem, but guys dancing together? That was just gross!

With Dawn placing a hand on his shoulder, both of their hands intertwined. There was this sudden burst of a feeling inside both of their hearts. Their cheeks were madly burning, their eyes portraying a hint of shyness and longing.

No sooner, the music had stopped. But the couple didn't stop dancing; they continued to dance with hearts full of feelings.

* * *

**Clistare's Notes: **Well, no negative or positive response about this chapter from me. I apologize for having Paul out of character somewhere near the end, I never meant for that to happen (seeing as it was one of the main points of the story), but then I couldn't have a development if I didn't write it that way. Anyways, same rules apply.

_-Marie-_


	7. Gone, Contestshipping

**Clistare's Notes:** This, my dear readers, is a continuation (or rather, a segment) of Black. It digs deeper into the happenings of May's disease and the mentioned sleepover. This can stand alone, but it would be more understandable if you read Black. Do what you want.

**Chapter Rating: **K+

**Shipping:** Contestshipping (Drew/May)

_No quote(s) for this chapter._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters that will be mentioned below.

* * *

**G- Gone.**

He had survived over months without her, and she constantly visited him in spirit form. But although he would see her beautiful and _literally_ angelic face, Drew still wasn't content enough. He wanted her body here with him. But in reality, he just knew that would be close to impossible, and he knew impossible was a big word.

Here she was, smiling and standing, telling him all about Heaven. May told him that she met Misty's parents and they were just thrilled to know that she was getting married.

"…and they were so happy! I asked them why they didn't see Ash propose during Misty's celebratory party— they said they were tending to the needs of their baby—who is obviously with them up there. Who knew Misty wasn't the youngest? I'm sure she'd be thrilled to know that!"

May had stopped giggling, noticing her distraught boyfriend. He was looking at the ground, deep in thought, his green eyes flickering around the room. She had also taken note of his disheveled hair, which was usually neatly kept. Standing on the couch beside him, May tried to wrap an arm around him shoulder, but like every human she touches, it just seemed to pass through. Just like her perfect life.

"I can't take it anymore May," He whispered, leveling his eyes with hers. "You've been gone for months now…and I can't get over your death. I can't move on."

May took one deep breath and desperately tried to convey a happy feeling, since the atmosphere had changed in an instant. "Drew…" she started, but quickly shut her mouth. May had absolutely no idea where to find words of comfort, she had used them all up in the months she was gone. Sure, she was thankful that she was even allowed to go down to earth—thanks to her early departure, but how she wanted to roam around the city one last time. So, deciding to mirror his actions of despair, she sighed as well.

"I know. I really miss everyone and…well, I don't know what to feel anymore. It's almost like all my emotions are disappearing along with me, you know? And you know what I miss the most?"

Drew looked up, absorbing her beautiful sapphire eyes and memorizing her every feature, afraid that if he breaks eye-contact she would disappear. "What?"

"You, my parents, Misty, Dawn, Ash, Max, Brock, my Pokemon…" May trailed off, counting the number with her lifted fingers. Knowing she was kidding around, Drew jokingly punched her on the shoulder, but like usual, it passed through.

After a howling laughter, May winked at him with her right eye and said, "I miss seeing the sights and the city. Well, there are a handful of things but I guess that's the one I miss the most, of course, excluding the romantic moments." She winked in his direction to indicate she was talking about him.

Drew's color instantly changed into a bright red one, looking down and stuttering: "You forced me."

May laughed again, her eyes shimmering with brightness. She hadn't had this much fun since Misty's sleepover. But even though that was one of the most perfect days for May, since they all thought she was cured of her sickness, it was also the worst. Her idiotic no-good-for-a-doctor—as Drew had described him—had her diagnosis the other way around. The doctor had thought May was a medical miracle, since all the symptoms of her cancer were gone in an instant, without any medical treatment. So, thinking she was cured, Misty had a sleepover—all girls only, of course. But after May hyperventilated, they rushed her to the hospital.

May's memory was pretty vague that day. It was like her mind forbade her of remembering anything that night.

But she would remember that day, and she wouldn't forget it.

**FLASHBACK**

"Thank God I got out of that hospital." Falling back on the couch, May let out a sigh of content. They were all in Misty's living room, celebrating her cured off cancer. Dawn nodded and grinned, her eyes showing a hint of excitement.

This was noticed by none other than May.

"Dawn, you okay? You look just as excited when Paul asked you to that Grand Festival dance." Misty entered the living room, holding a huge bowl of chips in her hand, and in the other romance movies. When she had heard May's statement, both looked at each other and howled with laughter.

"That was an awesome memory." Misty giggled, gently placing the huge bowl in the center of the sleeping bags and the DVDs beside the wide screen TV.

Dawn gasped, turning red and crossed her arms. If anything, she would've snatched both their heads out of their bodies but she knew she was going to get murdered by their fiancés - or in May's case, future fiancé.

"Aw c'mon, Dawn. We were just joking around—your face really did look the same, honest." May placed a hand over her chest, to emphasize her point. Dawn lifted and eyelid to look at both girls who were looking apologetic.

"Fine," she answered. "I'll tell you later after…"

"ROMANCE MOVIES!" all three cheered, giggling with excitement.

After over three sappy romance movies, the three girls were still up, drinking their white mocha coffee, which was prepared by Daisy.

May couldn't keep her curiosity any longer and decided to press Dawn about her demeanor earlier.

"Say Dawn, what _were _you talking about?"

Misty nodded in anticipation, leaning her head closer to hear Dawn's words.

She jumped up in reply, her eyes blazing with fire and her pajamas wrinkly from the tears.

"It's the best thing ever! Well, since Misty's kind of engaged right now," Dawn winked at Misty, who blushed in response. "I think all of you'd be happy!"

"Just spill it already, Dawn." May ignorantly said, joking as well. Dawn shot her 'you're-so-impatient look', then chuckled, falling back on her yellow sleeping bag.

Sighing, she leaned closer and looked around; inwardly wishing those sneaky boys wouldn't hear and ruin the moment. Misty and May followed her, their eyes gleaming with excitement. "May," Dawn started, taking a very dramatic pause. Misty averted her eyes from Dawn to May, confusion penciled across her face, "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

The room silenced for a minute, until Dawn and Misty squealed so loud, the spearows outside took flight and distance themselves from the house. May, with red tinted cheeks, looked blankly at the blue wall. She was…going to get married…to Drew…

"I heard Ash and Drew talking about it the other day in the hospital. Drew was asking Ash if it was alright to propose during his wedding!" Dawn added, after a long, long minute of jumping up and down, clasping hands together with Misty.

They had expected to hear May squealing with delight, but Dawn and Misty glanced at her.

She was breathing heavily and her face was entirely red. May coughed up blood and looked at her hand. No…it couldn't be…could it? But…the doctor said she was…

With that, she fell on the carpeted floor of the living room, worrying both her best friends to death.

**END FLASHBACK.**

May heaved a heavy sigh, as the memory flooded her mind, flashing back in an instant. She had told Drew of everything that'd happened and to him, it seemed like he didn't really care.

Truthfully, he didn't care about her knowing the proposal. He just wanted to her back. If her death was caused by his proposal, then he'd never propose to her.

She took notice of his silence, and groaned again. But she felt her feet lighten up a bit, and her shoulders roll for comfort. Looking down, she noticed her dress had become slightly translucent, and her feet were barely touching the ground.

Drew stood up in an instant, his eyes flashing with worry.

"My time's up," May sighed. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Wait here for me, okay?" with that, her figure was completely gone.

Falling on his knees and crying again, Drew mumbled, "Please May. I need you to come back to me..."

But Drew knew, even though she could hear him from above, that she was gone.

And she can never come back.

* * *

**Clistare's Notes: **I think I was angsty when I wrote this chapter. Lol. Anyways, fixed it a bit but nothing too serious. I also added a few words to make it less vague and for you to understand more. Reviews are loved, flames are hated.

_-Marie-_


	8. Hear, Pokeshipping

**Clistare's Notes:** None.

**Chapter Rating:** T

**Shipping:** Pokeshipping. (Ash/Misty)

_"Hear reason, or she'll make you feel her."  
-_Benjamin Franklin

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters that will be mentioned below. Nor do I own the quote you may read above.

* * *

**H-Hear**

"Shut up, okay!"

"Don't you dare tell me to shut up, Ketchum!"

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't call you, and I'm sorry about everything I don't know what I did, but don't blame me, Misty! So shut up and stop screaming my head off already!"

"Dammit, Ash. Don't you know this is your fault? Your fault I'm like this and you're fault we're about to cancel the wedding!"

That sentence took his breath away. Surely this was just one of their petty fights wherein one would start with a witty comment and the other would scream a comeback that would hurt feelings. And so it would go on and on as if they had nothing else to do in life.

"C-Cancel the w-wedding?" he stuttered, almost failing to breathe. Misty lifted an eyelid and instantly regretted what she had said. But her pride still got the better of her.

"Yeah. C-Cancel." She choked the words, forcing them out of her throat.

A brief moment washed over the room, as both of them stared at each other. Finally, Ash looked up with a hint of extreme grief in his eyes.

"Why?" he asked, stepping forward and holding her hands in his, bringing it up to his chest. Her heart still fluttered under his touch, as she sighed contentedly. Remembering the 'little' predicament they had in hand, she pulled her hand away from his grasp.

Taking a sharp intake of air, Misty stepped back and uttered the words she had been keeping for months,

"It's because you're never there like you used to be. You were always by my side when I had a nightmare and during our anniversaries. You never come to my birthday parties or our friends'. Whenever you come home, you're too tired to talk and you ignore me when I try to talk to you. It's like you can't hear my voice anymore…like you can't hear me. It's like you're a whole different person that you're not the Ash I once loved. It's like…you disappeared. To make matters worse, you won't help me with the wedding preparations like you did before your stupid meeting in the Silver Conference. You were once always so lively and so…loving," she blushed, pausing for a second. "But then you've completely changed. It's like…you're not you."

He was rendered speechless. Never in his life had he heard her talk so emotional in his life. He had never expected her to be so grief-stricken.

A very uncomforting silence washed over them once more, both aqua and chocolate brown eyes averting to the floor.

"I..." Ash started, trying to explain everything to his ex-fiancé or fiancé. He was confused. Was it over for good? Or did he still have a chance to ask for her forgiveness.

"It's like…you can't hear me anymore." Misty said, her hand clasping her arm. She stared at Pikachu, who was previously watching the fight.

"Pikaaa…" it sighed sadly, rubbing Misty's sandaled foot and licking her toe. Accepting the comfort, Misty picked up the sad little Pokemon and cuddled it in her arms.

Placing Pikachu down she uttered again, "You have never heard m—mmph!"

Ash had gently placed his lips upon hers, as both looked differently into the predicament.

* * *

**Clistare's Notes:** Meh. All I can say is that its very short and kinda out-of-topic. I don't like the pacing, but I had no time to edit it as much as I would like to have. Perhaps I'll edit this again after I'm done with everything. Reviews are appreciated, flames aren't.

_-Marie-_


	9. Impossible, Pokeshipping

**Clistare's Notes:** This does not follow the previous chapters. It was just an idea that I had stuck in my head for quite some time. I'm pretty okay with the pacing, but I felt like I had to edit some parts that were poorly written.

**Chapter Rating:** K+

**Shipping:** Pokeshipping. (Ash/Misty)

_"We would accomplish many more things if we did not think of them as impossible."_  
-Vince Lombardi

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters that will be mentioned below. Nor do I own the quote you may read above.

* * *

**I-Impossible**

Everyone could see as clear as day that the win was definitely impossible. It wasn't that he wasn't good enough, it was because his opponent was almost too good to even be true.

Falling on his knees in despair, Ash kept his tears from shedding out of his sockets. He had trained so very hard to get to where he wanted and he believed no one else could deserve such a title.

The red-haired man crossed his hands in a 'T' position, indicating a time-out. Once the referee blew his whistle to everyone's surprise and relief, Ash dashed towards the Trainers Lounge, tears straining his chocolate eyes.

;;;;;;

Misty watched in a daze on the recent events. Ash was doing so good in the first few matches, she just believed he would win until the end. Delia, sitting pettily on her right, stood rigid at her son's departure. Surely any mother would dread such sadness in their children's eyes, and Delia was out of the question. Brock, on her left, watched with crossed-arms, seemingly thinking deeply. May, Max, Dawn and the others sat two rows above them, but they had all thought the same thing.

What was going to happen to Ash?

"Oh dear…" Delia whispered, covering her mouth with a palm. Ash's opponent seemed to be disgraced, as his red bangs were slightly covering his violet eyes.

"I wonder what'll happen to Ash now…I'm real worried about him." Professor Oak, who was honored to be part of the League match, sat one row below them, turning his head upwards to face Delia's worried eyes.

Misty suddenly felt the zapping urge of wanting to run towards the Trainer's Lounge and give Ash a piece of her mind. She could see, from the corner of her cerulean eyes, that the Elite Four were currently mumbling to themselves. It seems like this was not a good situation.

Clearing his throat, Lance, the Dragon Master, stood upright and tested the microphone, before saying:

"It seems like we have a bit of a predicament, folks. I think it is clearly justified that we disqualify Mr. Ketchu—"

"No!" Misty shot up, every single spectator's eyes burning on her. Lance raised an eyebrow, looking confusedly at the Water Master.

"Excuse me, Mistress Waterflower? Is there something you would like to add?" giggles could be heard among the crowd, while Misty blushed a light crimson.

"What I mean is… Ash just can't be disqualified. I'll bring him back…"

Without any word spoken, Misty ran to the Trainer's Lounge, still red from the recent events that will surely spread faster than fire.

He felt mildly ashamed. He didn't want anyone to see his face anymore – he just wanted to disappear. Ash was hugging his knees tightly, with his face buried on them. He didn't want to show anyone the face he had – one which can be described as utterly pathetic.

I wonder what Misty thinks of me now… he thought.

Just as spoken, Misty came rushing from the doors and searched frantically around the cozy, living-room like Lounge.

"Ash," her soft, angelic voice echoed through the thick walls. "Come out now, Ash. I don't have time for any of your silly games."

And he did, his body shaking and his eyes watering. Misty spotted him in no less than a second, and locked eyes for a second or two. After so, she rushed to him and threw her arms around him.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered so suddenly it caught her off guard. Misty started having tears of her own, her eyes stinging badly.

Leaning away from the embrace, she wiped her eyes and smiled at him, "For what, exactly?"

"I'm sorry. For losing." He said the sentence so inaudibly; it was hard for her to understand.

"What are you talking about? You haven't lost."

"Not yet anyways. If I go back in the field again, Charizard will be toast and I don't want him to suffer…like Pikachu."

Misty slapped him on the shoulder but quite lightly because of the distraught state he was currently in. Giving him a wide grin, Misty tried to keep her smile real – for all what was worth it.

"Ash," she started. "It wasn't your fault. Bruce is a way more experienced trainer than you are – and don't beat yourself up. I had a talk with Lance and he said Pikachu's doing absolutely great and that he'll be coming as soon as possible."

Ash flinched. He didn't feel like that was comforting at all… "But Misty…this match…I'm done for. Everybody could see that."

"Not me."

"Huh?"

"I meant that I'm not totally convinced you're entirely 'done for'," she air-quoted. "And I'm sure you'll somehow think of something that will be remarkable. That will surprise not only everyone, but yourself. Remember, you're _Ash Ketchum_, future Pokemon Master. We've been through tougher situations than this – more of them considering your life! And remember, you promised me you wouldn't give up, not matter what happens, you'll keep your dream intact."

She turned her heel around, once the bewildered face plastered on his face. But as soon as she was pushing the doors open, something twirled her around and she felt something soft on her lips…

After breaking away from the dazzling kiss, Misty needed to steady herself from falling. But somehow, she felt that if she did fall, it would be in the very arms of the man she stood in front of. "Thanks. You have absolutely no idea how much it means to hear that from you."

"No problem Ash. But…I'm not sure what we did just then…you think you could…repeat it?" she asked quite shyly. Smirking at her vulnerability, Ash swooped her in his arms again and kissed her mightily.

"There'll be more of that later," he said, winking seductively at her. "Right now, I've got a match to win!"

And as soon as they strode out of the Lounge, arms wrapped around each other, the sun seemed to shine brighter as the crowd erupted in great cheers.

* * *

**Clistare's Notes:**...Eh.

_-Marie-_


	10. Jerk, Contestshipping

**Clistare's Notes:** I'm okay with this, although not entirely content. I feel like there's too much fluff and something's missing...Eh, it's alright. I just see an area for improvement.

**Chapter Rating:** T.

**Shipping:** Contestshipping. (Drew/May)

_"What's the difference between tough love and acting like a jerk?"_  
-Ricki Lake

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters that will be mentioned below. Nor do I own the quote you may read above.

* * *

**J-Jerk**

"You jerk!"

"Hey, hey, May. Don't get mad at me, I-"

"I _damn _well don't care! You're just like all the other guys! Ruthless, idiotic and perverted! Get out of my house, now!"

"Whatever. It's not like I'd wanna date some girl with weird pigtails anyways. See 'ya around, May!"

"I hope not."

Her latest boyfriend had already closed the door, the moment she swore and cussed at his back. Things weren't going too well for May, and she could admit it herself. Over months after her great win in the Grand Festival, boys had been swarming at her manicured toes. With a single snap, guys would literally fall to her feet and just grant her every wish.

But these guys were all the same to her – they all wanted the same thing. Fame, fortune and everything May certainly gained over the past few months. What she couldn't twig was that some of these men were too fraught and anxious.

She had never really liked any of these guys, or any guy in particular…well, she was lying to herself if she had ever thought that. There was a green-haired guy, from her early days, whom she used to favor. The cocky, arrogant and egotistic guy she had met on her journeys with Ash and Brock. Still, her little, petty crush hadn't really dissolved yet, but she desolately tried hard.

Walking over to the video phone hanging on the living room wall, May dialed a number she knew by heart.

"Hello, Cerulean City gym leader Misty speaking! How may I offer you my services today?" Misty's voice rang through the phone, her cheery intonation echoing in May's ears.

"Hey, Misty."

"Who may thi – oh, May! It's nice to finally hear from you. How long has it been? Four months? Goodness, I miss you so much. How are you holding up with all the **men**?" she giggled.

May switched on the video mode, not replying to Misty's statement.

What Misty saw was totally devastating. "MAY! Dear Mew, what happened to you?"

After explaining her 10th break-up that month, May voiced out. "Hey, Misty, is there a possiblity that you know...would there be a reason for you to...number?" May faltered, unable to devise the words she had been meaning to say.

"Oh, okay, wait, lemme just check it," Misty took out her address book, jolting May with her astonishing guess. "Drew Hayden…there! Here, lemme send the piece of paper to you."

And with a blank expression, the friends bid goodbye, with May staring bluntly at the paper.

With shaky hands, she tried to dial the number written on the piece. Beads of sweat cascaded down her forehead and to May, made loud, annoying sounds that filled the room.

The phone rang once…twice…until the doorbell rung as well. Giving up, May stood up and wiped her face free from tears. Swinging the door open, she was greeted by…

"Hey, May."

She could feel her heart beating at a very unusual rate.

"Drew…"

;;;;;;

The awkward silence washed over the room once more, with two lone figures sitting down and holding a cup of mocha. Drew took a casual sip in his, while May was left to ponder many things that were running through her mind.

Why was he here? Why wasn't he insulting her? Does he want something?

The question swirled in her very brain, but she managed to keep her face straight as she said, "What do you want, Drew?"

He didn't seem offended by her harsh comment, and that just made her angrier – he used to insult her to wits end! Why couldn't she?

Growling, she smashed the cup onto the mahogany table and glared furiously at him,

"What? You decided to insult me now? About? Oh, of course, my latest break-ups with the most arrogant jerks on the planet."

Drew still managed to keep calm, sipping again into the cup. This angered May a little more than usual.

"Well? Say something, you idiot! Have you forgotten how to insult others? Aw, poor little Drew, forgot how to do the things he's good at. Well, you deserve it! Because you're like all of them! Jerks!"

Drew finally flinched, placing the empty cup down. Sighing, he stood up and walked over to May.

May had thought she won the battle, but the war wasn't over yet. He brushed a strand out of May's face and looked deeply into her eyes.

"No. I didn't come here to do any of those."

"Then…why'd you come here?" May said, in a much softer tone. Drew slowly leaned in, closing his eyes with May doing the exact same action.

"I wanted to tell you…I love you." Then they kissed. Kissed with all the passion building inside of them. Kissed with all the strength they could muster.

Just as May thought things could get better, Drew retracted and leaned his forehead on hers.

"So does that still make me a jerk?"

She giggled before replying, "Yes. But you're my jerk and mine only."

* * *

**Clistare's Notes:** I'm not in good terms with the last part. No matter how many times I try to change it, it always ends up worse than the original one.

_-Marie-_


	11. Keep, Pokeshipping

**Clistare's Notes:** None.

**Chapter Rating:** K+

**Shipping:** Pokeshipping. (Ash/Misty)

_"Better break your word than do worse in keeping it."_  
-Thomas Fuller.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters that will be mentioned below. Nor do I own the quote you may read above.

* * *

**K- Keep**  
**(5 years old.)**

The rain poured endlessly in the background, drenching two figures that stood on the lone, luscious grass. The girl, which towered only inches above the boy, had fiery red hair lifted up into two pigtails. Cerulean eyes, a small blue dress and white sandals gave her the innocent girl look. The boy, however, was completely plain. His black, disheveled hair had been completely flat and it was falling over his eyes. He wore a sky blue t-shirt atop a long-sleeved gray shirt. A pair of jean pants and black shoes ended his look.

"I'll see you tomorrow," the fiery girl said with a wide, sincere smile. "I'm glad I met you."

The boy chuckled and gave out a victory pose.

"Yep! It's my job, saving little girlies from the wrath of itty bitty, little bugs and mean little boys."

He had expected a scream of distaste, but received only a smile and a wave.

"Oh really?" she threatened. "Well then, that means you've finally got a job." Then she winked flirtatiously at him.

And as she left the little boy, with an obvious blush on his cheeks, she could feel her heart beating twice as normal.

**(7 years old)**

"Ouchie!"

"Keep strong, Misty! I know you can do it!"

"I-I can't, Ash!"

"Don't say that word!"

"But!"

"No buts!"

"F-fine…just this once, okay?"

"Promise."

She stretched her arm until arms length, wincing as a piece of blood trickled down her skin. "Ow…" Misty whined once more.

"You're all fixed up now, little girl. You better be careful the next time you touch a piece of wood – you might get a splinter again." Nurse Joy said with a wide grin, her face showing sympathy.

"Thanks a lot, Nurse Joy. If it weren't for Ashy-boy here, then I think the pain would be much worse. We'll be off now, Nurse Joy! See you later!"

"Bye, Nurse Joy!" said Ash with scarlet cheeks. The nurse laughed and waved as they disappeared into the forest.

**(17 years old)**

"Misty, you have to think twice about this."

"Ash," Misty pressed, her eyes narrowing. "He's the most perfect guy in the whole world! Smart, cute, funny and overall a great guy. He's one of my best friends – excluding you, of course – and everyone in school wants to be with him. Don't you think this is a good opportunity for me?"

Just then Ash felt a jolt of worry rushing inside his veins. It wasn't that he didn't trust Jacob – no, he was a great guy – but there had been a recent rumor about him – that his dates were always cut short and that he forcefully brought girls home. He didn't know what kind of guy would want to do that to anyone – Misty in particular – which was just plain horrid.

What made matters worse for him was that he was madly, irrevocably, wordlessly in love with his best friend.

"I…I still think you shouldn't go! Misty, I've been your best friend for 12 years – don't you believe me at all?"

Misty sighed, rubbing her temples from frustration. She had been friends with Ash for as long as she could remember and he was always sensitive with whatever she did. Dating the hottest guy in school was no exception.

"Ash, please trust me on this. For once? Please?"

Being able to ignore her beautiful, pleading eyes was actually a miracle. There was absolutely no way he'd be able to resist those. Never in a million years.

Boy, were they ever going to regret his decision.

_Later that night…_

A loud, banging sound arose from the door. Delia was instantly confused at such a sudden guest – and looked at the pidgey wall clock. 9:00.

"Pikachu," she indicated the little yellow Pokemon, sipping a bottle of ketchup in his arms.

"Pika?"

"Could you please ask Ashy to open the door for me, please? I'm busy washing the dishes. Hurry, dear, the person seems like he's in a rush."

Pikachu dropped the ketchup, saluting at Delia before scampering off up the stairs.

"Pikapi! Pikapi! Pikapi!" he said. Ash opened the door wearing nothing but his boxers and a white t-shirt, rubbing his eyes.

"What now, Pikachu? I told you not to finish the ketchup mom's gonna –hey!"

Before Ash could finish his lecture, Pikachu had jumped on his shoulder and pointed towards the door. "PIKA!"

"Fine, Fine. Sheesh, Pikachu, what's the rush?"

But seeing as the person ranting on the door was trying to get their full attention, it rose his curiosity. Who would be at his doorstep at 9 in the evening?

Swinging the door open, he stared wide-eyed at Misty.

Her beautiful dress had been ripped and tattered – although not fully – and there was an obvious struggle hinting the dress. She was barefoot, her hair falling all over her face in every direction possible. It was devastating to see her like that.

"Misty what happened?"

But she didn't reply. All she did was jump into his long-waiting arms and kissed him – much to his surprise.

**(18 and ½ years old)**

"Okay…okay…then we're here!"

"Ash, what are you doing?" giggled 18-year-old, beautiful Misty. Ash had been blindfolding her until they'd reach their destination, and her curiosity wasn't helping her impatience.

As her cerulean-tinted eyes opened, she was met to see a beautiful sight. The green, fresh, dewy grass. The fresh, ocean air. The familiar feeling…where was this?

Then a sudden click came to her. It was the place they first met.

"I can _so _conclude something right now."

"What's that?"

"That I have the best boyfriend in the world!"

Misty flung her arms around Ash, kissing him briefly before he pulled away going on one knee and opening a velvet-covered box,

"Misty," he said, catching her short gasp. "These past few years have been…well, a rollercoaster ride for me."

"Pika!" Pikachu appeared, with flowers in his mouth as he panted. Ash chuckled and thanked the little mouse before handing Misty the bunch of flowers,

"Thanks, Pikachu."

"Pikachu, Pikapi, Pikachupi." Pikachu said, galloping towards the bushes and pretending to disappear.

"As I said," Ash cleared his throat. "These years have been nothing of what I expected and I don't want to lose you. I love you, Misty – since I was 5 years old, saving you from the little caterpie that bugged you out of your mind. I love you, Misty – since you first said my name. I love you –" but his sentence was cut short as Misty placed her lips upon his, slipping the diamond ring secretly in her finger.

_A few months later…_

The wedding song had started; the guest seats had been filled. Everyone was excitedly awaiting the wedding of Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower to begin. Pikachu had been the obvious ring-bearer, May and Dawn was Misty's bridesmaids and Brock was Ash's best man. Misty had been ecstatic as she walked the isle, draped in an expensive silk cloth gown and a small tiara on top of her head – courtesy of Delia herself.

Ash had never seen her look so angelic.

As she reached the altar, Ash had to refrain himself from swinging her in his arms and kissing her with all he can – and it was a struggle he'd have to face sooner or later.

And as they finished their vows, the priest, Professor Oak, said, "You may now kiss the bride!"

And Ash swung Misty in his arms, looking lovingly into her eyes.

"I just realized something," Misty said as their lips grew closer.

"What?"

"You always kept your promise when we were 5 – that you would always protect me from itty bitty, little bugs and mean little boys."

"Yes. That I did. That I did."

And he kissed her.

* * *

**Clistare's Notes:** Despite the fact that this wasn't my best piece of work in terms of writing, I squealed. Really.

_-Marie-_


	12. Luck, Ikarishipping

**Clistare's Notes: **None. Except, be warned that Paul is out of character.

**Chapter Rating:** T.

**Shipping:** Ikarishipping. (Paul/Dawn)

_No quote(s) for this chapter._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters that will be mentioned below.

* * *

"_Shoot_." Dawn muttered, infuriated, running towards the bus stop shed. She shook her umbrella, shaking off any previous contents of water. Dawn was just trying to reach Pallet in order to attend Ash's 18th birthday – an event she will certainly not miss - but the rain had halted her from reaching her destination, drenching her newly curled hair. It just frustrated her, drawing her angry side nearer.

"Troublesome? Is that you?" whispered a voice that sat on the bench. His eyes momentarily stuck to hers, but she shook out of it, falling down, exasperated on the bench.

"Who else could it be?" Dawn said, running a hand through her sodden hair. Paul gave a simper, glancing specifically in her direction.

"Damn well it's you. Nobody has an irritating temper like that."

Dawn couldn't believe, out of all people - she had to be stuck with him, especially while the rain poured heavily. She couldn't believe her luck.

;;;;;;

Paul was furious. His attempts in aggravating Dawn were failing miserably. She was simply ignoring him, talking to her piplup that sat comfortably in her lap.

"Don't you think so too, Piplup? I mean, my luck today just sucks. First, they curled my hair the wrong way and then the rain just wasted all my money! Damn it. I guess I wouldn't be attending Ash's birthday today." Then she gave a brief sigh.

Paul looked at her with an amused eye, his head finally ticking the reason as to why she wasn't insulting or screaming at him, rather she kept quiet and spoke with her beloved bird.

"Ash's birthday, hmm?" these words were finally absorbed by Dawn. For the past 2 hours, the only subject Paul spoke about was how bad her pokemon coordinating skills were.

"Like an egotistic freak like you would care," She rolled her eyes apprehensively. "All guys like you only have pokemon in their minds – they don't care about anyone else but themselves."

The shell Paul kept was fleetingly cracked, but regained its strength the next second. "How would you know? It seems you may have a little experience."

"Don't start with me, Paul," Dawn said ignorantly, raising her head to look up at the gray clouds. "You know how pissed I get when you annoy me. With two reasons - mainly being you - already, I think I could just about blow up in a second."

For a moment, Paul thought before he spoke - something he never usually did especially when he talked to Troublesome. He decided it would be best if he were to act _nice _for at least one - just to get her attention right this time. Even though he shuddered at the thought, his conscience was pushing him to do so. What he would give just to die right now.

"You know, Dawn," he surprised her by addressing her with her real name. "I don't like it when people actually get pissed." he absolutely didn't know where that came from. His mouth spoke a foreign language, words he never imagined he would use. What was going on with him? Somehow, his stomach was turning uncontrollably when Dawn looked at him with much softer eyes - the softest he'd seen her look at him like that. It was a look of longing, of passion as well.

"Then why do you kill them with your insults?" she giggled.

"Because I'm just naturally like that. Just a little added tip, don't get used to me opening up to you. I don't know what possessed me into telling you these things."

"Fine, fine. Whatever. And for a moment there I thought you were actually going to insult me again."

"Well lucky you, Dawn. Seriously, don't get used to it." Paul said in frustration, rubbing his temples. Dawn had a small feeling of achievement. She had actually gotten Paul into opening himself up! He even admitted that he didn't favor insulting people for fun - she though he was merely doing that to irritate a person he wasn't fond of.

"But you know Paul, you would be a lot better if you were always nice." Dawn said with scarlet cheeks. Paul looked at her for a moment, before chuckling and giving a sigh.

"I don't think I could stay in this 'nice state' for a long period of time. Usually I tease people for fun, and yes, I do find it fun - but I hate it when people actually...you know, hate me. It's weird, Dawn. Have you ever felt like someone hated you?"

"Err...I can't really say _hate. _That's such a strong word to use. Maybe...dislike would work?"

For a moment Paul looked completely shocked, "Really? I mean I never thought a goody-goody like you would ever be disliked by anyone."

After finding the true meaning of his words, both simultaneously blushed and looked away. "Piplup Pip!" cheered the blue Pokemon, jumping on Paul's lap and smiling up at him. Paul smiled back with a blush, his eyes momentarily closing before he sighed again.

"You know...I never really knew your story." Dawn said, her eyes alight with wonder. Paul had absentmindedly brushed his hand over hers, receiving a quick blush from Dawn. She felt like she was being lifted up in air - a great feeling in the pit of her stomach and in the surface of her very skin.

"Well, I guess I can tell you. I mean, what can go wrong, right?" Paul smiled at Dawn, while she returned the kind gesture, placing her hand atop his as he started to talk about his life.

;;;;;;

"That was great!" Misty exclaimed, her head hidden behind the bush as she spied on the couple holding hands. May and Ash were right behind her, looking just as excited as she was.

"Hey," May whispered. "Where's Brock?" At that moment, Brock appeared, wearing a pink dress, a blonde wig and make-up. On his right hand you could perceive a curling iron and on the left you can see a curling brush.

"I give you thumbs up on the hair, Brock." Ash raised his thumb, Brock bowing at the praise.

"Shh!" Misty ordered, gesturing them to come closer. Paul and Dawn had scurried closer to each other, their arms intertwined while Dawn placed her head on top of his shoulder.

"How're the Water Pokemon holding up, Pikachu?" Misty asked Pikachu, who was coordinating the Water Pokemon and their water guns on top of the shed roof.

"Pika Pikachu Pikachupi! Pikachupika Pi Kachu Pikachupipi" answered the yellow Pokemon. Misty thanked the little Pokemon, before whispering into the walkie-talkie,

"Don't give up your water guns, guys! The show's just beginning." Misty said reassuringly. Ash shook his head, grinning madly at the two lovers seated _much_ comfortably in the shed bench.

"This has got to be one of the best birthdays ever."

* * *

**Clistare's Notes: **Alright, just to clear things up, Brock messed up Dawn's hair - as a plan - and the water pokemon continued the rain even after it was done, just to keep the two in the shed.

_-Marie-_


	13. Movie, Pokeshipping

**Author's Note:** Hey! Thanks guys for all the reviews. When I meant 4, I didn't expect more! (Woah. That rhymed. Creepy.)  
Anyways, I know a lot of you are expecting 'Movie' to be good and all, but in my personal opinion, I know this story is a little...short. I came up with this idea actually, for another fic. considering I might not continue Unexpected anymore - due to the fact that it's undergoing major re-writing - but I'm not sure if you guys like the idea. If you do, leave it as a review! (Rhyme!) If you guys think I should create this into a fic which I will dedicate myself into finishing, tell me, aryt? ;)

BTW- All my reviewers who took the time into typing a simple review - thank you. It means a _whole_ lot to me that you guys waste your time into telling me what you think about the chapter. (Sobs tears of joy!) Well anyway, here's the fic!

**Disclaimer: **Not ever, won't ever and will never own Pokemon. Couldn't I at least own Misty and Ash?! Nope. Couldn't be.

* * *

M-Movie

"Nothing in this world is comparable to your beauty."  
"Oh Jake, I knew we were meant for each other."

"You have no idea how long I wanted you to say those words, Lila. It's been too long…too long for my liking."

"Yes, it has."

Both of them leaned closer…closer to each other until their lips touched and both took each other in their arms, all their love and passion building up in the embrace.

"And…cut!"

Breaking free from the undoubtedly disturbing kiss, Ash wiped his jacket free from any dust. It was really troubling when you're a Pokemon Master. Not only did he need to attend stupid meetings he couldn't understand; autograph millions of papers and join charity events that were always suspended – he had to join a movie production.

It wasn't that he didn't like the movie; it was most romantic indeed – though he didn't really favor romance – but he was assigned to the most apparent co-star ever. Brittany Adams. To everyone, she was the most impeccable actress in the whole world, men swarmed by her feet and she was halfway through being as popular as Ash was. To make matters worse, he had to kiss her, hold her and act like he was really in love with her.

The director of the movie was none other than Amber Williams – the best movie director ever known. She had intended the movie to originally be a play, wherein Ash just _had_ to fall in love with Brittany. Since he didn't agree to the general concept, she had canceled the 'play theme' and went for the movie direction. So far, everything was going as smooth as possible, but the producer had always been complaining Ash wasn't showing too much love towards Lila.

"Ash!" boomed the producer's voice, as he towered over Ash's trembling figure.

"H-hey, Todd. How was that part?"

"You aren't showing any passion," Todd Snap said, probably for the millionth time since the start, "show some love, Ash. I picked out the best and the prettiest actress there is alive – well not probably the prettiest, but you get the concept."

"Why couldn't you have picked Misty?" Ash asked, glaring.

"Well, Misty did pass all the criteria. She's talented, smart, the greatest Water Trainer ever and not to mention sexy beyond all matters –"

"Dude," Ash stopped Todd in horror, "that's my fiancé you're talking about. Can you please stop drooling over her? It's kind of…disturbing."  
"Whatever you say, Ash."

"And besides," a voice echoed behind their backs, "Misty is definitely a better actress than Brittany."

"Hey, Max." Todd exclaimed.

For the production, Max was supposedly the effects guy. He was the reason for all the magic that was going to happen in the movie, and even with his lack of computer skills, Max could easily learn effects.

Pushing his falling glasses up the bridge of his nose, Max sniffed in a geeky fashion, "Yes. I just overheard your conversation about Misty – and I wondered why you didn't choose her for the production. She's smart, talented and beyond –"

"WAIT!"

Max and Todd turned, surprised at Ash's sudden outburst.

"You aren't going to call her beyond sexy…" he added a shudder to his statement, "are you?"

With his eyes almost bulging out of his head, Max blushed crimson. He was stuttering some geek words – as Ash called them, since he couldn't understand what he was mumbling about – and swaying his head around before gulping a mass of nervousness filling his throat.

"No I wouldn't!" he said, defiantly crossing his arms. Max couldn't even understand why men had favored girls for their beauty. His girlfriend wasn't necessarily pretty, but she was nice, sweet and smart – she practically perfected all of Max's girl criteria.

"Thank goodness. I don't think I can take that from a 13 year old." Ash sighed gratefully, patting Max's back.

"Who are you boys talking about?"

Ash, Max and Todd all turned to face none other than the forth Sensational Sister, Misty. She had definitely lost her scrawniness and filled out very nicely. Misty's long, wavy, orange hair had grown until the middle of her back, and for the special occasion today, she wore it as a low ponytail with two strands hanging on the side of her face. Her turquoise, sleeveless sundress ended until her knees, wherein it was designed to be wavy like her hair. On her feet were white gladiators, complimenting her white seashell earrings and her seashell bracelet.

Oblivious to Misty, Todd was actually drooling pools of saliva. Max said a quick hello – still red from what Ash had presumed – and exited much quickly. As for lucky Ash, he snaked his arm around her waist and winked seductively.

"About the most beautiful girl on the planet,"

"Who may that be?" Misty giggled, wrapping her arms around his torso. Ash leaned in very close to her ear, before whispering,

"Brittany Adams."

Angrily pushing Ash away, Misty glared at her fiancé. What he said wasn't very funny and to her it was partially offensive.

"For that," she said, indicating his joke, "I'll cancel our date. I'll go out with Gary instead."

Misty had been playfully annoying him, revenging for what may seem to be the millionth time that day.

"Wait, Myst! I was just playing with you; can't you take a simple joke?" Ash grabbed her arm before she could walk away.

"When it's about Brittany," she hissed, "I most certainly can't."

Misty – just like any other fiancé who had girls fighting over her engaged one – obviously had held a grudge against Brittany. Not only did the blonde woman try to steal Ash before they got engaged, she had forced the director to pick her instead of Misty for the part of Lila Harrison. Amber had specifically asked for the Pokemon Master and the Water Master – nothing more, nothing less. But Brittany had stopped Misty from attending the filming – by hiding her beneath a basement – and dramatically said that 'I will take my time into taking Misty's place; for the sake of the play!' Ash had argued mercilessly. But seeing as the director was very much pissed off not having Misty for her play – they all changed to the movie direction.

"Go out with me, instead." Todd intervened, inwardly hoping that Misty would agree to his pleas. He was just ignored.

"You know how I feel about Brittany! She's…she's…"

"I know, Myst. You hate her and I do too."

"Well then there you go. You didn't need to make jokes about how pretty she is," then she pouted and turned away, saying softly, "I already know how much prettier she is than me."

Walking over to her, wrapping his arms around her slender stomach, Ash buried his face into her neck, whispering:

"You're not pretty," he felt her go rigid in his arms; "you're beautiful."

Misty plastered a smile, before turning him around and kissing him, cupping her hands on his cheeks, "I love you."

Ash chuckled, winking at her, saying, "And me, you."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well wasn't that different from my usual writing? It's cheesy, I know but I feel...pretty okay with it, I guess.

I implemented a 4-review-to-continue-rule. Hey, I need my fuel, don't I? ;)  
Hell I actually, randomly wrote Max into this!

P.S. For those who read my fic, _Unexpected, _the chapter will come late, okay, guys? Pranks will be up in a while and I need to know if you guys liked this. I'm going to have a permanent assistant for this fic, if ever. (Still haven't decided, though). I promise that I'll put myself into finishing this fic, it's not too complicated - I planned all the events. :D


	14. Nothing, Contestshipping

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Pokemon.

* * *

_Nothing; Contestshipping.  
by CherryBlankets._

It was the very first time they were going to do this. May had never well expected that it'd come so soon; but she knew she couldn't deny the inevitable.

With his arms wrapped behind his neck, and a cool look in his face, Drew looked as calm as ever.

And May was definitely frustrated.

It wasn't as though as she was losing him – no, that would definitely be worse than the predicament, - but still, couldn't he show a hint of sadness like she was? She had been grieving over the past few days, and he didn't really seem to mind. Maybe to him, their intimate relationship wasn't anything but a game. Maybe to Drew, she was just another one of his fan-girls trekking him behind.

Maybe to him…it was nothing.

Disturbed, May opened her mouth but nothing came out. Tears did.

"May c'mon, don't cry," cooed her little brother, Max. He wasn't used to seeing her like this – nor had he ever seen her in such a horrible state.

"H-h-how c-can't I?" she pressed her mouth to speak, "w-when it m-m-means n-n-n-!"

But May broke down again in tears, her eyes failing to stop.

It was then she noticed Drew was finally concerned. When he tried to consult her, she just moved a step back.

"I'm such a fool!" May said, finally containing herself to form clear sentences, "why would I ever think…oh God. I'm such an idiot. One big, unhappy clueless idiot!"

May continued rambling, not even embezzling Drew's attention – like she had intended to.

"Please, May. Don't be such a drama queen." Although he knew his strategy would probably cause his death, Max would do absolutely anything just to make her sister stop tearing up. It broke him inside, but he would never, in a million years, tell that to anyone but himself.

"May, it's not what you –" Drew finally spoke, but May had slapped him on the cheek before he could continue. The shock on his face was indescribable. Drew's emotions were nothing but mixed. Anger, sadness, hate, irritated, concern and…love?

"I damn well don't care, Drew! I knew I was stupid to think you actually liked_ me_ in a different way than all your other fan-girls! I actually thought you thought of me as someone special! We're not going to travel with each other anymore and all you can do is stand there, looking blank like you always do? Don't you care for my feelings at all, Drew? Well, this certainly proves that all my theories of you actually being a _good _guy were wrong. Plainly wrong. I guess I was too caught up in all the contests against you and Dawn to even notice what you think of me. I guess I'm nothing to you, Drew. Nothing."

May burst into tears, turning her heel around and running outside the center. She was too hindered by all her emotions, she left everything important to her besides Drew. Her Pokemon and Max.

"May, I –" But soon Drew realized it was too late. Too late for him to apologize. Too late for him to tell her the truth. Too late for –

"It's not too late." Max said, hands in his pockets and pretending to read Drew's mind. He sent a wink to him, before turning to look at the door in which May left again.

"May's just disappointed. You really shouldn't keep your feelings bottled inside. Seriously, if you're going to miss her – tell her or in the least _show _her. You act like a complete idiot when she's with another guy – don't even deny that, I'm smarter than you, you know," Drew was about to shoot a witty comment, but Max continued to speak, "show May that you care. Show her at least that you want her to travel with you again. Show her…how you feel."

Drew was shocked, to say the least. He couldn't believe this all came out of a 10 year old. He felt so dumb.

Without any more words spoken, Drew gave a thankful nod and ran towards May's tracks. He knew if he failed, his future would be ruined.

And he certainly didn't want that.

|*|*|*|

_MAY'S POV._

_I mean nothing to him. Just probably one of his bubbly, air-headed fan-girls. He probably think I'm pathetic. Oh God, how can I ever live this down!_

It was so unfair. Life was so very unfair. Who was I to think Drew and I would ever have a relationship? We aren't even friends! I don't even know where those words came out from. I know it's wrong for me to blame my parents and all that, but I can't help but do so.

This morning had been like any other morning with Drew and Max. We had breakfast, argued, got our Pokemon recharged and argued again. Actually, arguing with Drew isn't so bad once you get used to it. His attention is directed to you instead of those brainless, air-headed...okay, I'm rambling again. As I was saying, after we argued, we headed out to Mossdeep City for a well deserved rest. But then, at the Pokemon Center, I got a call.  
I was beyond ecstatic to hear from my parents, Caroline and Norman, again. It was about a month ago they actually left home to watch my contest against Dawn. It was really heartbreaking and embarrassing to lose, but nonetheless they comforted me again. Like real parents do. So anyways, they called and we talked about a lot of things. Mom even asked me if I'd confessed to Drew, but I told her she was being ridiculous. I'm not sure, but I think Mom could read my mind. After we talked about how Max was doing with his journey, they blew the bomb on me.

They explained with much grief that Aunt Josephine was confined in the hospital. They told me that she needed them to be with her. With much casualty, I told them that they can go and asked them why they told me this when they could've just left me a note or something. But Dad said otherwise. I could clearly remember the scene:

_"May, honey, that's not what we mean. We just fired Joseph last month since he was slacking off. And we need someone to look after the gym until we get back." Dad explained. I was too caught up in my thoughts to know what they meant exactly._

_"Dad, it's alright. Aunt Josephine needs you." Their eyes suddenly widened with shock. Mom took a deep breath, and gave a smile._

_"Well, that was too easy, dear. Anyways, we're expecting you to come home in say...tomorrow?"_

_Somehow, I contained myself from screaming, "What do you mean?"_

_"Dear, nobody's watching the gym for us and from what we saw in your contest, you're good to be a gym-"_

_"But Mom!" I argued, "you can always hire another guy! Remember Mr. Ross, the old guy who lives 3 blocks away? He's always wanted to look after the gym! He'll be cheap, I swear."_

_Mom's face fell, "May. Mr. Ross is dead."_

If this was a normal call, I would've looked crest-fallen. But this was not any ordinary call, no. I had to fight back.

_"B-but...!"_

_"Oh! I'm sorry honey. Your Uncle John is calling. I'm really sorry...but we need you. Aunt Josephine needs you. The gym needs you."_

Still, I knew it was horrid to blame this on my parents, my sick Aunt and dead neighbor. So I decided to blame this on myself. If I hadn't grown so attached to Drew and his Pokemon, would I've been struck so bad? No, I wouldn't. If Drew was never alive, would I've -

"May! I finally found you." Drew screamed, running towards the bridge I sat on. I didn't want to turn to look at him, so I stared at my dangling legs. After a moment of breathing heavily, he took a seat beside me. This time, I turned.

"What do you want?! To make my life even more miserable! I don't need your help, okay?" he, in the least, didn't at all look hurt or stunned. He didn't look blank, either. It was unreadable.

"No. I think I already helped with that," Drew turned his head and smiled, earning scarlet cheeks, "but I'm sorry, okay?"

"I-"

"No, let me finish, May. I never told you anything, anything at all. Besides the fact that you're leaving, I want to tell you everything. May, I'm sorry, okay? I'm a jerk for lying to you. I do care that you're leaving. I do want you to stay. I want you to be...happy," he was the one who blushed this time, "I was just too full of pride to tell you how I think about you. You may think of me as some jerk you follow around or vice-versa, but to me, May, you're my best friend. Sure we had arguments - a lot of them, too - but they were just a...a way of showing how close we are. You have now idea how proud I am of you when you win your contests. I've always been jealous of you and your skills - even if I didn't show it. So May, truth is, I'm going to miss you like hell."

"Thanks, Drew. That means a lot." we sat in silence for about an hour, and I could swear his fingertips were brushing on mine. When this happened, he stood up and held a hand out, "Let's get back. Max is really worried about you."

|*|*|*|

_NORMAL POV_

The sun spilling in the background was breathtakingly marvelous. Different shades of yellow and orange blanketed the sky, and there wasn't but one cloud.

"I guess...this is it, then." May said, behind her standing a large boat which would carry her to Pedalburg City. Drew and Max stood before her, somewhat tears in their eyes.

"Yeah, I'll really miss you, -"

"MAY!" Max cried, burying himself in May's vest. She was shocked, taken aback for a moment, before smiling and cuddling her little brother. "I'll miss you too, twerp." she whispered.

Max let go, and puffed up, pretending to be the man he isn't. May turned to Drew this time.

"I'll miss you, Drew."

"I'll miss you too, May."

Unexpectedly, May threw her arms around him and gave a mighty hug. The blush on the bridge of his nose was evident, anyone in a 5 ft. radius could say that. "Good luck in the contests."

"Good luck with the gym. You deserve something big." Drew managed to choke out. May waved one last time, before picking up her knapsack and walking towards the boat.

"Goodbye, guys! I'll miss you!" she screamed after the boat had signaled its call. Drew and Max waved their arms, looking at May with glassy eyes. As soon as May's figure was nothing but a dot, Max turned to Drew,

"Let's head on to the next city!"

"Okay, little squirt."

* * *

**Author's (Quick) Note: **I tried to make it like the ending of GCYL, but in their own version. Anyways, I'm sorry this chapter isn't as good as planned, but I hope you'll still review. Please Review! ;)


	15. Oreo, Pokeshipping

**Clistare's Notes:** I'm so terribly sorry about the long wait for this drabble. It took me a few minutes, because it was slightly rushed, so it might not turn out to be as good as I planned. Reviews (either long, short or even one-word) are very much appreciated, but flames are not and never will be welcomed. Oh, and the setting for this is somewhere in **Sinnoh **(a forest). Misty had just met up with the group with Ash's mother (who returned to Pallet after a brief reunion), Professor Oak and Gary (who remained in Sinnoh due to reasearch), and was allowed to take a short break from the gym - which is currently being cared for by Daisy. This is set three and a half weeks after Misty joined the group again. So yes, since that is finished, you can proceed reading this drabble!

**Chapter Rating:** T  
**Shipping: **Pokeshipping.

_"Subdue your appetites, my dears, and you've conquered human nature."_  
-Charles Dickens.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own either Oreo or Pokemon _or _the quote above.

* * *

**Oreo**

Her mouth watered as she stared hungrily at the snack he was currently consuming. Her eyes moved back and forth as he devoured the round piece of chocolate and picked up another.

His uneasiness, though, was present, as he saw her eyes staring at his mouth eagerly, like she had wanted something from him. Unable to hold his curiosity any longer, he scrunched his brows and asked,

"Misty, what are you looking at?"

But despite his observation, she had not been flustered as he had well expected. She grinned toothily and continued to lick her lips, causing his insides to turn into jelly. Slightly uncomfortable, Ash picked another _Oreo _from the plastic bag his mother packed for him and popped it in his mouth. She continued to stare.

Unquestionably, she still remained to stare at his lips, as he chewed on the delicious, chewy and creamy substance. Inwardly, he twitched as she leaned back on the tree bark and looked at him thoughtfully. It would've been completely silent if it had not been for his incessant chewing that caused crumbs to scatter clumsily around the picnic blanket.

Soon enough, Brock returned with a basket-full of berries. "Hey, guys! Look what I found!"

Breaking out of her chocolate wonderland dream, Misty snapped her head to look at the older companion. Behind him was Dawn, skipping alongside Pikachu who had volunteered to help with the berry picking activity.

"Whatch dat for?" Ash asked his mouth filled with morsels of _Oreo_.

Brock placed on a disgusted face, placing the basket of berries on the blanket. "That's gross, Ash. Mind your manners."

"Well, that's Ash for you. Sixteen years old and _still _immature!" piped Dawn, taking a seat beside the still-quiet Misty.

The chocolate-eyed boy opened his mouth to retort, but noticed that it was still full. Taking one, giant gulp, he bounced up to his feet and scowled. "I'm a mature _man_, I'll have you know!"

Rolling her blue eyes, Dawn stayed on her cross-legged position and fanned her face, saying in a sarcastic tone, "Mature enough to know that you _shouldn't_ speak when your mouth is full. Even a toddler would know _that_."

"Oh, well, yeah? At least…uh…at least I…uh…"

"Face it Ash," Brock chuckled, arranging the berries in his paper bag. "You well know that Misty has been teaching Dawn all about insults. Right, Misty?"

But the red-headed lass remained silent as she had been, staring blankly at the plastic bag that contained Ash's goodies.

"Did you guys fight again?" Dawn asked.

Pikachu jumped on Misty's head and waved a paw in front of her eyes. She moved slightly, but managed a smile at Pikachu.

"Hey, pal," she then brought the electric rodent to her arms. "Did you have fun berry picking?"

"Pika-Chu pika pikachu kachu! Pik pikachu pipika pikapik!" The mouse ranted, sending a warning look to Brock, who sweatdropped in response.

"It wasn't my fault, Pikachu, honest! Look, see, I still have your ketchup packs with me. They're in her –"

But Brock had turned motionless as he took notice of his empty pockets. He bit his lip and laughed nervously. "Ah, well, must've dropped them when we ran away from those yanmegas…"

By now, sparks started to come out of Pikachu's red electric sacs. Brock backed off with his hands, while Ash tried to reason with the hungry and enraged pikachu.

"C'mon, Brock," Dawn said, getting up on her feet and dragging the boy with his ear. "If you don't want to perish, we have to look for the ketchup. Coming, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" said the Pokemon indignantly, pouncing on Dawn's shoulder and sticking his tongue out to Brock.

Ash shrugged and closed his eyes, mentally wondering if he could find one piece of _Oreo _without looking - a game he and Gary invented during their childhood. But before his skin could make contact with plastic, there was a warm object underneath his hand. It took a while for him to realize that Misty had moved closer to him, on her knees, and that it was her petite palm under his. Ash turned red.

"So delicious…" she whispered subconsciously, staring at Ash's lips.

He quivered in fear as he tried to back away. He pushed himself backwards and let out a choked laugh. Unbeknownst to Ash, Misty was referring to the chocolate tidbit on the side of his mouth.

"Misty," he choked out, red to the roots of his hair. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Mouthwatering..." Misty crawled nearer, her eyes glazed with desire. Again, Ash pushed himself backwards. It didn't help that he was sitting down, but just behind him was the tree that could easily block his path.

"Er, Misty…I think you're getting too close…" he pointed out, blinking rapidly and turning even redder.

"Tasty…" she smiled evilly. Ash moved rearwards again, only to find that he was trapped. The only comfort he had was the plastic bag of goodness underneath his right palm.

"Heavenly..." she moaned. Hormones started to kick in as she neared him again, the same look on her face. She was inches away from his lips when she licked hers and closed her eyes.

Unconsciously, without understanding the meaning of his actions, Ash slowly closed his eyes, inching forward clumsily, almost falling back. He could feel her cool, minty breath as he neared her…getting closer and closer…

…Until he fell on the blanket face-first. Embarrassed, he opened his eyes to see Misty, with his bag of _Oreos _in her hands, looking triumphant as she consumed his three remaining pieces.

Then he understood that before he could even have his first kiss, she took the opportunity to grab the bag she had wanted. It was the probable reason as to why she was staring at him in the first place.

And then Ash realized - she was after his _Oreos _all along.

* * *

**Clistare's Notes: **Remember, reviews are kindly appreciated, flames are unkindly ignored. I'm a human, I make spelling and grammar mistakes. No need to be rude in pointing it out. As for P, I think I would like to write another Contestshipping. But...I might write Ikarishipping or another Pokeshippy story! So I guess I'll surprise you.

And again, I apologize for the long delay for this drabble.

_ -Marie-_


	16. Pranksters, Contestshipping

**Clistare's Notes: **Again, I'm so sorry for the late update. I didn't have any ideas for this letter, but I just kept typing. I'm not one to judge on Contestshipping, since I've barely written any, so I apologize if I didn't capture Drew's character and made him Ooc. I slightly edited this chapter because I saw a few mistakes. Same rules apply: No flames.

**Chapter Rating:** T**.**

**Shipping:** Contestshipping. (Drew/May)

_"Our wisdom comes from our experience, and our experience comes from our foolishness."_  
- Sacha Guitry.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters that will be mentioned below. Nor do I own the quote you may read above.

**

* * *

**

She giggled, watching in anticipation for the scene that was about to unfold right before her very eyes. Her innovative, sky-blue eyes searched for any signs of human or Pokemon life forms. Grinning when she noticed that he was alone in the hallway, she quickly arranged her things before making sure that her plan was going to commence.

May, with all her might, pulled the string as he held the doorknob to his room. When his door opened, a splash of harmless, pink pain splattered all over his face – which was momentarily agape in shock.

The brown-haired coordinator couldn't help keeping her laughter in as she rolled on the floor, clutching her side and laughing hysterically. Drew managed to put the pieces together.

A loud, irritated voice roared throughout the Pokemon Center's hallway. "MAY!"

***

They ate their dinner in silence, hoping to eradicate the awkwardness that lifted between them since the stunt May pulled this morning. Drew smirked inwardly. It seemed like his acting skills were working perfectly.

"Um…Drew…" May murmured, flustered about the verbal exchange, or lack thereof. "H-How's your face?"

She was obviously hinting the endless hours he tried to remove the guck from his face. It didn't take long until the waitress appeared, with two stainless steel chafing dishes in both her hands. She expertly placed one on each side of the table, placing a plate complete with utensils, bowing before leaving the two to their food.

"I think we should save the talking for later."

She nodded vigorously in response, dramatically removing the lid. Excited, May removed it wholly, staring at the food article in front of her. It took a moment until the crawling stermits on her plate processed in her brain.

She let out a blood-curdling scream.

***

Her words were slurred as she whispered words of complete nonsense into his ears. Drew sighed disdainfully, carefully leading her towards her room.

"...It's such a sad story...And I didn't even say goodbye to Lugia…" May drawled with a hint of alcohol in her breath.

The green-haired boy rolled his eyes and sighed. He and May had attended Soledad's birthday bash, which was held nearby. It was mainly dancing, nothing formal, but of course, drinks were included. Drew's resistance into turning frivolous when he drank a few bottles caused him to be the only one sober.

"Just where are you taking me?" May demanded in an intoxicated tone.

"The bedroom," Drew replied strictly. "We're going to get you in bed."

She burst into hysterics. "Naughty, Drew, that's very naughty of you."

***

He settled May to lie down on the bed, with him sitting next to her, raking his hand through her hair, glancing at her fondly.

"Drew, I love you." She said in a firm tone.

The aforementioned name twitched. His insides turned into jelly, but he scolded himself into recalling that she was drunk and didn't know what she was talking about. Instead of replying, he nodded his head, smiling.

May frowned. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"Of course not," Drew chuckled humorlessly. "You're drunk."

"I am _not_! My tolerance is very high!"

Drew sighed and removed his hand from the tangles in her russet hair. He gazed at her sky blue eyes and grinned. "Of course, you just pretended to be drunk, let's go with that."

"I love you," she repeated stubbornly.

This time, even though he knew that she was under the influence of alcohol, he replied with a heartfelt, "I love you too, May."

May smiled, sitting upright and smacking her lips clumsily into his. His shock was evident with his expression. Not knowing what to do, Drew ineptly dropped his arms to the side. His insides were churning with anxiety, excitement and a whole lot of other emotions he didn't know existed. They stayed in the awkward position for a few minutes, until he moved away and touched his lips with his fingers.

"I-I'm sorry…" Drew whispered, feeling guilty that he had taken advantage of her. "I shouldn't have done that…"

May noticed the hurt in his eyes and looked at him seriously. "Did you regret kissing me?"

"No…I mean yes! I want to…but I can't! I don't! I…agh!" the green-haired boy covered his face with his hands in shame, hoping that the small bed they were occupying would gobble him up.

"I don't," May said with a serious voice. "I just found out that you're in love with me…"

"God May! Don't you get it? You're drunk!" Drew yelled in frustration.

"I'm not. I know what happened after that. I danced with some kid, had a few more drinks, sang on stage and you carried me here…I'm not _drunk_, Drew. I…I wanted to confess to you about…about how I felt. I thought...I thought that acting drunk would be the best option. I tricked you into thinking that I was intoxicated so I could tell you that I loved you…and if that didn't end well…then…"

Drew wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl, looking anything but worried. He had just confessed his innermost feelings to the girl, who was most important to him, and she reciprocated his emotions. It was if he was flying in cloud nine.

"Shh…I'm sorry, May. I didn't mean to scream at you like that…"

She sobbed even louder, burying her face into his soaked t-shirt. Drew's face etched into grief and self-hatred. He wondered how anyone, most especially himself, could make this girl cry!

"I'm sorry, May!" He cried desperately. "I won't ever do it again! Look, I can do the laundry for the next few weeks and –"

She was shaking now, but instead of shedding tears, she fell back on the bed, giggling in fits. "You – should've – seen – your – face!"

His face looked blank for a minute, until his mind registered what was happened. She tricked him again! He grinned wickedly before leaning in and wiggling his fingers on her sides, causing May to laugh even harder this time. Drew instantly reminded himself,

Even the cleverest pranksters can be tricked.

* * *

**Clistare's Notes:** Well, I wish that was entertaining for my readers. I apologize if it was a bit off track from the title, but I think that the last scene was a creative way of confessing their love. Like any other author, I would greatly appreciate your reviews. Flames will be, like always, ignored. For 'Q' I have a plot in mind, but I don't know if I should be sticking to it. If you have any suggestions, just leave it with your review.

_-Marie-_


	17. Quaint, Ikarishipping

**Clistare's Notes: **Maybe I shouldn't have promised something I couldn't keep. Ah, well, as my dad always says:_ 'Past is past, you can't change what has already happened. Just live on with your mistakes with the thought of doing better.' _I've been pretty much alive when it came to reading AAML fics, but I was too preoccupied with my other tasks (Such as **millions **of chores my dad put up for me.) to post this short-story up. I'm pretty much satisfied with the pace, considering that I had planned this one to be anything _but _detailed - though I'm sure I failed with that one. I was hoping for an all-dialogue chapter but didn't feel like posting that one up. So the setting for this is in Hoenn where Dawn and Paul are travelling together.

**Chapter Rating: **K+

**Shipping:** Ikarishipping. (Paul/Dawn)

_"We have a strange and wonderful relationship - he's strange and I'm wonderful__."_  
- Mike Ditka

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters that will be mentioned below. Nor do I own the quote you may read above.

* * *

**Q-Quaint**

It didn't matter to her that he barely made any contact or flirtatious remarks when she tried to flaunt out her best qualities. She certainly did _not_ care if he ignored her feeble attempts at establishing a nice, argument-free conversation. That's how he just was – quaint.

From time to time, Dawn questioned herself if he really _did _care for her, even if he had solely confessed it. She was certainly drawn to this strange man that happened to have no care in the world whatsoever; it was as if all his problems were disregarded and he continued to move on. Though Paul had already said it once, he refused to say _it _again.

When the blue-haired coordinator consoled her two _bestest_ friends in the world, they didn't have a clue how to answer her. Their respective boyfriends were all rather outgoing and pompous, even despite the fact that they were dating. Ash was undoubtedly keeping Misty on her toes while Drew kept May's hair on the edge. What about Paul? Nothing! It was like nothing came out of their relationship.

If he did care for her, like he claimed, then he had strange ways of showing them. It _was_ Dawn who asked him out on dinner-dates, it _was_ Dawn who first confessed her crush on him and it _was_ Dawn who worked with everything she could to keep this bond intact.

She tried to seduce him with skimpy outfits and bikinis, but he denied any kind of praise that was surely forming in his mouth. Dawn was so desperate; she even tried to make him jealous by purposely kissing a random guy – which was not a very good experience, considering that he had a _very_ possessive girlfriend – and yet again, he barely flinched! Paul didn't even care that the next time he was going to kiss her; someones germs were transferring to his!

And despite this rollercoaster ride Dawn was in, she was steadily enjoying every twist and turn that blocked their pathway. If anything, this kept their connection anything but boring.

"What are you thinking about?" he cajoled.

Dawn poked at her lettuce and grinned. "Just wondering what Piplup was going wear for the next contest in Slateport City." She lied. Telling a boy that he swirled in her thoughts relentlessly was sort of embarrassing – she read that in a random teen magazine she picked up on the ground before, though she was pretty sure that their company was low-budget.

Paul didn't seem to buy her pathetic excuse but shrugged nonetheless and forced himself not to take a peek at the object of his affections. From what he observed, she was thinking deeply and looking at the beautiful chandeliers that hung on the ceiling. It was, so to say for a woman, a fairytale-inspired restaurant.

"Sure about that?" Paul snorted, digging his fork into the tender meat. "Because if you deny it, I would simply say that you are the _worst_ liar I have ever met."

She rolled her eyes in aggravation. "Arceus, can you be _more_ frustrating? Why do _you_ care anyways?"

"Is it a _sin_ to care?" he shot back.

"You're just making that up! I never said anything like that!" Dawn retorted, slightly moving away from her seat.

Paul ran a hand through his hair and smirked. "You don't _need_ to say it. Dawn, you think too much, it's not good for your brain."

"WHY I OUGHTA –!"

"Excuse me, Miss," a tall, thin man approached their table, where two teens were angrily chomping down each others pride. Both of them hadn't even noticed that their chairs were slumped on the floor and that people were eyeing them. Dawn resisted the urge to yell at the spectators. "Is there something wrong with your meal?"

Dawn flushed but kept her steady gaze, mumbling a 'Thank you' to the boy who picked up her chair and fixed it for her. "No. Sorry about the ruckus. My _boyfriend_ just happens to be _very_ temperamental."

"I could say the same for me, girl!" She heard from afar, but ignored the woman.

Paul didn't even bother arguing as they both sat back down, and the piano's music started to play once more. The inhabitants continued to their meal, but some still stole quick glimpses and snickered playfully.

"You know, Paul, what you did back there was pretty unforgivable."

"Yeah, I know."

Dawn pouted and stared at the soggy croutons lying on the side of her salad bowl. "And you know… things like that aren't easy to forgive."

"You practically repeated your first statement." Paul smartly pointed out.

"Yeah, I know."

For the second time that evening, silence rose amongst the two as they uneasily shifted in their chairs. Dawn was beyond mortified; she could see some acclaimed coordinators chuckling in their direction. Paul, however, didn't pay heed to the amount of bad attention they were unceremoniously attaining. He very well knew that making a scene in an exclusive restaurant would grant you their notice, and partly, he didn't mind that.

;;;;;;

Dawn was chattering mindlessly about how _thwarting_ the dinner night was. She rambled about, saying that all she wanted was a nice, quiet dinner with her boyfriend – nothing more, nothing less. Though, she couldn't say if she either got both.

"…and the look on Sheila's face was _totally _humiliating! I don't think I can even face her in the contest anymore without blushing!" she exclaimed, burying her hands into her face.

They both stopped walking, noticing the familiar numbers hanging on the doorknob. Finally arriving at their room in the Pokemon Center was slightly comforting to both, but that did not acquire the type of soothing feeling they were both opting for.

Paul almost burst into flames as she opened her mouth to speak once more. Luckily, he broke her off in time. "Look Dawn, the past is past, can we please put that subject down? You've been through worse than that, okay? So just let go! Besides, Sheila won't even take a second glance at the _only_ person she considers an opponent! Arceus, Dawn, I don't understand why the hell you're so worked up about this! Just…Mew, forget about it. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning. Next time, don't ever invite me to some stupid fancy place when we could just grab a bite at a fast food joint."

Although one would find it rather confusing with Dawn's cheerful reply at his outburst, she simply could not hold it in. Throwing her arms around his craning neck, she whispered into his ear, "I love you too, Purple!"

And even with his quaint, bizarre ways of showing his affection, Dawn wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Clistare's Notes:** I am truly angry at myself! Not much fluff going on there, and there was barely anything new with it. Oh, since there are multiple definitions of quaint, if ever you're wondering and didn't understand what in the world was going on, quaint either means strange or odd - as I kindly pointed out somewhere in the story or my note. Unlike much of my other works, I don't think this is one of my nicest pieces and feel as if a lot of other people aren't as interested in Pokeshipping as they were a couple of months ago. Well, it's either that or everyone just doesn't like posting up stories or reviewing anymore. I go with the latter. For R, I would be taking in suggestions until I think of a plot of my own.

_-Marie-_


	18. Ring, Pokeshipping

**Clistare's Notes:** In honesty, I finished this as of December 08 last year _(even earlier, but the info in MS says the day I modified it)_ but I despised how it turned out. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with this, especially since I'm three months late. Gomen. Also, I apologize for the -super- late update. I'll try to avoid those huge gaps in between.

**Chapter Rating:** Ranging from K+ to T. Take your pick.

**Shipping:** Pokeshipping. (Ash/Misty)

**Dedication: **I dedicate this chapter to _NoelMistyAlyssa_. I'm sorry for the super late chapter, dear! I hope you like this either way. :)**  
**

_"A ring is a halo on your finger."_  
-Doug Coupland.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters that will be mentioned below. Nor do I own the quote you may read above.

* * *

**R-Ring**

He watched as she drew random objects in the sand, too absorbed in her own thoughts to even reply to his questions. From the distance, Ash could hear May and Dawn's squeals of delight as their Pokemon ran after them, squirting out bubbles from their mouths in a playful manner. Despite their ages, his two old companions always managed to brighten the day with their childish antics.

Misty let out a squawk as Pikachu's beach ball came flying towards her direction, shielding herself with her arm. The yellow rodent bonded off towards their direction, breaking the awkward tension.

"Pikachupi! Pika pipikachu chu pi?" he asked, waving his arms in an apologetic manner.

Misty grinned at her beloved friend. "No worries, Pikachu. I'm fine. You guys go on."

With a teasing frown, Pikachu picked up the small ball between his arms and scampered towards the direction where Marill, Starmie, Chimchar, Glaceon and Empoleon were.

Sighing, Ash cleared his throat to speak, before Misty stopped him with a point of her hand. He trailed her arm and found that she was directing her attention to the beautiful sunrise. "Look, Ash. Isn't it wonderful?"

"Yeah, Misty, it looks great…"

She found herself willing to mock him one more, so with a shrewd smirk, Misty replied, "I _am _talking about the sun, not that Pokemon you're probably praying for."

"Yes, I know."

Misty was never one to favor awkward silences, but this time, it was an exception. Her boyfriend was so dense and stuck-up, he wouldn't even have the heart to ask her what was wrong. Well, truthfully, it wasn't like she wanted to answer him in the first place.

Many girls dream of getting a fairytale ending and marrying their prince charming. Though cliché as it was, Misty knew she felt exactly the same. She and Ash have been dating for quite a while now – he even commented that it was a new record for him, four years into a relationship. Oh sure, they had their arguments and quarrels, but yet, they've always been like that since childhood.

"Did you see the engagement ring on May's finger?" Misty hinted, with the tone of slight impatience. "It looks beautiful. I wonder if it would look just as amazing in turquoise. What do you think, Ash?"

He turned his eyes from the glittering water to her. "Uh, I haven't really paid much attention to May's fingers before. Why waste time looking at her hands when I could look at you?"

Despite his ignorance over the topic, Misty cursed herself for feeling her cheeks grow hot. Ash chuckled at her, not noticing the flames now erupting on her face. He made a mental note to make fun of her when things weren't so serious.

"Ugh!" Misty cried, throwing her arms up and bolting up on her feet. "You don't get it, do you Ash?"

The raven haired trainer watched her walk away until her back gradually disappeared over the horizon. However, her words were opposing his current thoughts. All he needed was time, and an artist.

And he knew just the person to crawl to.

**;;;;;;**

"C'mon, please, Tracey? You know I can't draw!" wailed the twenty four year old man, stooping uncomfortably on his knees and clasping his hands together.

The Pokemon Watcher sweatdropped anxiously as he chuckled. It was seriously embarrassing to find a grown up man – specifically the Pokemon Master – begging on his knees for something. But Tracey knew that this was very important for his friend, and he would do just about anything for him to repay him for the awesome times before. "Oh, alright, Ash, I'll do it, but I'm not as skilled in writing."

"That's okay!" Ash cheerfully replied, bounding to his feet. "I can do it! I would want her to appreciate the effort I put into it."

"Okay. So, where do you want it?"

**;;;;;;**

Misty dove towards the right, placing her hands in an awkward position but still managing to bounce the ball to the opposite side. May noticed this and immediately ran towards the beach ball, hitting it with much force. The redhead soon got up and understood that Dawn wanted to make a shot, so she waited for the blue haired coordinator to strike the ball towards May's side.

The day had been tiring for the team. It was, after all, Ash's celebratory vacation. He said that for putting them through hell during his traveling days, he would use some of his prized money to bring them to the beach. Everyone was ecstatic.

"Empoleon, Water Gun!" Dawn ordered.

The little penguin pokemon followed her master's commands and blasted out a torrent of water from her beak. Dawn watched proudly, as her best friends stared in awe at the powerful attack. May shook out of her reverie and smirked.

"Blaziken, Tackle now!"

And the beach volleyball game continued on as it had been for the past hour. After spending the afternoon tanning, swimming, playing and practically eating everything Brock cooked, the three wanted to lose some of their gained weight as well as train their beloved partners. It had been a great exercise for the pokemon, Dawn, May and Misty. The guys, however, had disappeared off to nowhere. The only ones left were Brock and Paul – Brock was still cooking like a maniac and Paul was inside their beach house, watching previous battles of champions.

"Quick," Dawn screamed to Empoleon, "Counter with Bubblebeam!"

With a given nod, Empoleon performed the attack with much skill. May had not given any instructions to her pokemon, and smiled. The ball landed on the sand, right next to the exhausted brunette.

"Pipikachu, Pikachupi, Pikaka pikachu!" Pikachu declared, raising his paw upwards with a grin.

Dawn grinned happily, dancing around while clutching on Empoleon's hands. Misty stood still as a rock, too engrossed in her thoughts to comprehend that they won. Her blue-haired teammate noticed the glazed, sorrowful look in her eyes and frowned.

"Hey Misty, are you okay?" she asked.

Discerning the fact that she was worrying her two friends, the redhead instantly shook her head and forcefully smiled. "I'm fine. That was a good match, May, but I think I've been too soaked in the sun. I'll be in my room if you guys need anything. Please look after my pokemon for me, okay?"

May opened her mouth to speak, but Misty had already bolted towards the beach house, hoping to silence her muffled sobs.

**;;;;;;**

"What did you do to her?" Dawn demanded angrily, pointing an accusing finger at his muscular chest. Ash took a step back in surprise and snorted.

"What are you talking about? I've been out since after lunch."

"Exactly!" May yelled. "That's probably why Misty's so upset."

It took a moment for the information to sink in. With his arms crossed thoughtfully and his brows raised in questioning, Ash gave a sigh. He now got what they meant. "Look, I know you think that I've been hurting Misty, but I'm doing this to make her happy."

"Oh, yeah, I'm supposed to believe _that_!" Dawn replied, stomping her foot on the ground.

Tracey raised a hand to speak, but Ash beat him to it. "I know why Misty's really upset, okay? C'mon guys, you don't really think that I would hurt her, would you?"

"Okay, fine. We'll believe you _if _you tell us why you've been gone for four hours!"

Ash sighed. It was better to tell them, though. "Well, you see…"

**;;;;;;**

…_doesn't he want to spend his life with me? I mean, am I not pretty enough? Am I too conceited? Or worse…has he fallen out of love for me?_

With one frustrated groan, Misty plopped her body over the queen-sized bed and shut her eyes. She and Ash have been dating for so long now, and they were legally adults! May's younger than both of them, yet she got engaged to Drew first. This was all just too aggravating for the gym leader.

She knew that she wanted to give Ash some time and space, so as not to rush him if he didn't want to marry her yet. However, when she tried to make him realize how much she wanted to spend her life with him – like bringing him to ring shops or maybe even gown stores or bringing the topic of May's ringed finger – he shrugged it off and smiled at her.

What's worse was that she was twenty four! God, she's been waiting for him since twelve years ago! Misty _was_ overjoyed when Ash confessed his feelings unceremoniously, but still…she didn't want to be an old maiden when she grew up.

The obsession of the topic about Holy Matrimony probably started when Daisy had teased her about being single – with the exception of having a boyfriend – forever, since she was so clingy towards Ash.

"Hey, Misty!" a shrill voice called. The redhead stood up and wandered towards the window, where a surprising sight took her breath away.

There was Ash, a confident smirk plastered on his face, with a victory pose that she had seen far too much. The beach was empty, and the place looked absolutely gorgeous. The setting sun behind him added such a magnificent effect, Misty wondered if it was a backdrop of the scenery.

But that was not the real reason why she was almost close to hyperventilation. It was the words he was sitting beside, a little far off from the water, written on the fine sand: _Marry me, Misty!_

Without a second thought, she took off down the stairs, almost tripping down in the process, and proceeded out the door. By now, Ash was standing, with a hand placed behind his neck, and a sheepish grin on his features.

"I know how badly you wanted to get married, so…well, here you go!" Ash said, extending his arms to emphasize his point.

"Ash," Misty answered, walking towards him and wrapping her slender, pasty arms around his torso. "If you don't want to get married, it's fine with me."

He chuckled slightly and bit his lip. "Myst, if you read correctly, it says, 'Marry me' which means I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."

Misty retracted from the embrace, her arms now resting on her hips as she smirked with a brow raised. "Oh? Well, just how can I accept your kind offer, when you're not proposing right?"

"Huh?" he asked, baffled. "But…isn't this the kind of proposal every girl wants? Like a romantic, mushy scene or something, then after you say yes, I kiss you!"

"No, not that, Ash… I love it, and it's a wonder how you pulled this off! But still, where's the ring?"

When she had mentioned the word, his beamed grew larger as he pulled her hand slightly. Without saying anything, she followed his footsteps until he stopped at the eastern coast – where they had been playing with their pokemon a few hours ago.

And again, she gasped.

Before her was a large, illustration of a circular object, its detail skillfully drawn. On the center of the top of the ring, however, there was a large pokeball with a water stone beside it. Misty approached it carefully and looked at Ash, who signaled that it was hers.

"Eevee!" the creature yelled.

Misty took a deep inhale again and smiled, cuddling the pokemon to her chest and picking up the water stone. She sauntered towards Ash again and briefly gave him a kiss, before thanking him with a: "Yes, Ash. Yes."

And as they both walked back to the house, Misty realized that despite his proposal and her answer, her ring finger still felt oddly light. "Are you mad I didn't get you a ring? I promise that when we'll come back, I'll buy you the prettiest one! It was just…I couldn't find the courage until a few hours ago –"

"Ash," she said, stopping him from his ridiculous rant. "You already gave me a ring."

* * *

**Clistare's Notes: **If you don't understand anything, then I failed to do my job for this chapter. Anyways, hope you guys still liked it. No flames, please.

_-Marie-_


End file.
